My Angel
by CrimsonLightKey
Summary: He grabbed the food from her hand and gave her a toothy grin after feeling the satisfaction of his once, hungry stomach "Thanks Luce you're an angel! Well.. Literally"
1. Chapter 1 - Little Angel

**Title: My Angel**

**Genre: Romance/Fantasy**

**Rating: T**

**Alternate Universe**

**Summary: He grabbed the food from her hand and gave her a toothy grin after feeling the satisfaction of his once, hungry stomach "Thanks Luce you're an angel! Well.. Literally"**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"I am an Angel" a blonde girl in front of him said.

He looked at her and found that she has a long blonde hair and heart-shaped face. Her chocolate brown eyes stared into his dull onyx ones with a hint of curiosity, innocence and a lot more emotions that he can't seem to put his finger on. She was wearing a white knee-length strapless white dress that exposed a fair amount of her porcelain skin. For some reason, she was bare-footed but there was no sign of dirt on her feet. He looked at her face for any sign of humor but found none.

"I have a mission.. " she started; her innocent chocolate brown eyes boring into his lifeless onyx ones "..and it involves you" he noticed her hands fidgeting but she kept her gaze on him. He didn't say a word but seeing him not leaving her yet made the girl hesitantly continue.

"My name is Lucy and until I completed my mission, I will stay here on earth so please take care of me" she said with a bow making his stoic face turn into confusion and shock.

"Wait.. WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 (Little Angel)<strong>

Natsu was at his usual seat in the cafeteria. Together with him on the table were his friends namely Gray, Gajeel, Loke, Gellal, Erza, Cana, Levy and Juvia. They were really popular in their school but Natsu doesn't care. He is very popular with the female population but he doesn't give a shit about them because for some reason, he hates girls; and the only girls he can tolerate are his friends, his mother Grandeeney and sister Wendy.

Well not that he was on the other side, that was really impossible, but he just doesn't like girls because they are so clingy and annoying. Suddenly, three girls appeared silencing the whole table.

"N-Natsu-kun! I b-baked a cake for you" a girl with purple hair stuttered out. She presented a heart-shaped cake with strawberries on top.

"I don't want it" Natsu replied coldly.

"B-but I did my best for this cake I even-"

"I said I don't want it damn it!" he shouted while shooting the girl a deadly glare. The girl gulped and look at him with fear in her eyes.

"But at least try it! I tried to perfect I all night and-" she was cut off when Natsu pried the cake into her; making the icing clung onto her body. The girl's body trembled as she started to cry while the whole cafeteria was engulfed in silence.

"You don't have to be so mean Natsu-kun!" said one of the girl's friends while patting the girl's back. The crying girl was accompanied by her friends away from Natsu. The salmon-haired raised a brow when he saw the glint of happiness in the eyes of one of the girl's friends; making him feel disgusted.

"You don't have to do that Natsu. The girl have feelings too you know" Levy said with a sigh as the whole cafeteria turned back to normal; as if the little drama didn't happen. Natsu just rolled his eyes and took a bite on his pizza that was dripping in hot sauce.

"Just let him be shrimp, he won't listen to anybody"

"That's right Natsu! You shouldn't do that to the cake!" Erza said with clenched fist. Feeling bad for the ruined cake; and it was strawberry cake too!

"Juvia thinks that you're missing the point here Erza-san"

"Oh the poor girl! I should go and comfort the beautiful lady" Loke said dramatically while Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Come on guys, we all know that Natsu doesn't have the balls to be around girls that like him" Cana said with mockery while sipping her drink.

"Stop it Cana" Jellal said with a sigh.

"Stop screwing around guys. We all know that even an angel can't make Natsu change" the ink-haired said with a smirk making Natsu froze on his seat; the others quickly noticing the sudden change on the salmon-haired's mood but before they can interrogate him, he quickly stood up to leave the area.

"I'm out of here" he announced leaving his friends confused with his actions.

* * *

><p>Natsu walked his way to the back part of the school and went to the secret passage to get out of school. He wasn't in the mood to attend his classes anyway. He soon got out without being caught and went straight to the old park near his house. He didn't even bother to change his clothes as he was going to go straight home after his little errand. The park was almost empty if not for some of the vendors scattered around the area, after all; it was still school and office hours and the scorching heat from the sun was keeping people in their houses or at least under a cool shade. He went straight to the abandoned playground in the park and looked for a certain blonde.<p>

"I guess she was just messing with me. Tss. Why did I even bother?" he said in annoyance as he remembered the scene that took place that night.

_"Wait.. WHAT?"_

_"I'm an angel. My name is Lucy and I'm here because of a mission that involves you" the blonde repeated._

_"Wait, no! What the heck are you saying?! Is this some sick joke? Do you expect me to believe that you're an angel?! Heck, you don't even have wings and I swear that if you're just messing with me I'll-"_

_"I am an Angel!" Natsu stopped at the girl's sudden outburst. He took note that she was a weird angel with a bad temper._

_"And no swearing!" she said with a glint of annoyance in her eyes making him half-amused and half-irritated. Aren't angels supposed to be nice?_

_"Prove it Little Angel, show me your wings" he said with low growl._

_"I have a name you know, and it's not Little Angel. What's up with humans and wings anyway? Are wings the only way you can identify an angel?"_

_He shrugged and grinned at her. He was quite confident that she was fake._

_"Fine" Lucy grumbled and soon there was a strange glow coming off from her. Natsu squinted at the light, it wasn't really blinding, in fact, it doesn't hurt looking at it even if it was so bright; it actually gives off something.. heavenly but Natsu's eyes still reacted that way for it still wasn't used to the new source of light on that dull night._

_His mouth hanged open as he saw the blonde angel. The wings behind her back looked so soft and beautiful. A golden halo was floating at the crown of her head that matches the color of her hair. Her eyes had a glint of happiness and everything about her is practically glowing. The only thing that is off on her angelic look is the smirk on her face that Natsu wants to wipe oh-so-badly. He felt her delicate hands on his chin; closing his mouth that made the boy blush a little. Soon, she returned to normal and her wings and halo was starting to disappear along with the unearthly glow of her body._

_"Do you believe me now?" she asked; her smirk still plastered on her face._

_"Hell yeah, because Heaven would want to kick out some feisty Angels like you" he said with a smirk that earned him a kick on the leg._

_"Aww shit! Fuck did you just kick me?"_

_"And what if I did you insensitive jerk?!" the girl snapped while crossing her arms._

_"What? So you were kicked out?"_

_"No!" she shouted indigantly_

_"I told you, I'm on a mission!"_

_"Tch. What will you get from this mission anyway?" the salmon-haired asked as the pain in his leg started to disappear._

_"I'll get a wish"_

_"A wish?"_

_"Yup! And I really want to finish this mission so I'll get that wish"_

_"What do you want so badly that you'll go down from heaven here to earth just to fulfill it?" Natsu said eyeing the blonde._

_"It's a secret" the girl said with a playful smile._

_"Then I guess I won't help you then Little Angel"_

_"What? No! You've got to help me! Please Natsu!"_

_"No. Why would I want to help somebody like you?"_

_"Because.."_

_"See, you can't even give a good reason. So why should I?"_

_"But Natsu!"_

_"Look here, I don't have time for your plays and I certainly don't want to waste my time on you. How did you even know my name? I don't remember giving it to you" he said with scrutinizing eyes._

_"I told you right? My mission involves you so it's only natural that I'll know your name"_

_"You're always saying that the mission involves me but you never actually told me what exactly the mission is"_

_"It's.. too complicated okay. I'll explain when we get there and we'll only get there if you'll agree to help me" she said with an exasperated tone._

_"Then you could at least tell me why you want to do this mission so badly"_

_"I.. I promised someone that I'll always.. always come back to him.. no matter what. I already broke my promise of not leaving him and I don't want to break another one"_

_Natsu stared at her for a second; her eyes were always unguarded and he could always read her emotions easily; and so far he didn't like the sadness in it. He watched as the sadness was mix with another emotion; and it was hope; that he would somehow help her._

_"And with this mission you can go back to that person?" he said carefully, like he wanted to be sure that the facts he'll get was all true._

_"Sort of"_

_"Sort of? Why sort of? Why not a direct yes or no?"_

_"Because I don't know if that will be the case! Mira said that I'll meet him again but she didn't specify that I'll stay! But even though it's just like that, I just want to see him again! I just want to tell him what I wasn't able to say before I.. before I died" Natsu looked at the blonde. Her tears where silently flowing in her eyes as he felt like beating himself up for opening the topic; but then again, it was only natural for him to ask for details about what he's going to himself into right?_

_"So will you please, please help me?"_

_He took a deep breath and sighed. He needs to think about this thoroughly and NOT jump into hasty decisions he might regret._

_"Look, give me some time to think about it, I have a feeling that this will affect me greatly so I have to think this through" he said with a sigh. If it was any other girl, he would have turned them down before they could explain, but something about the blonde was keeping him from saying a NO._

_Lucy wiped the tear stains on her cheeks then smiled._

_"I didn't know that you're the kind who uses their head Natsu" she said playfully that made the salmon-haired teen glare at her; though a big part of the boy was happy that she was back to normal._

Natsu scanned the area once again and was about to leave the area when he heard giggles coming from the playhouse. The playhouse can actually fit at least 4-6 people and it has chairs inside. He peeped through the mirror and saw blonde hair. He was facing her back and he took his time to watch her shoulders shake from giggling. He also noticed that she was holding something in her hand. He decided to tap the windows lightly to get the blonde's attention. She looked at his way and flashed him a wide smile.

"Yo" he said while raising his arms a little and offering a small smile.

"Natsu!" the blonde said excitedly making her shot up on her seat.

"Hey be care.. ful" the salmon-haired trailed off as Lucy hit her head on the ceiling of the playhouse. The playhouse was spacious but it was still built for kids so people around their age can't exactly stand up there. He watched her exit the house through the small door; one hand rubbing her head while the other was holding something blue. Lucy made her way towards his direction and he couldn't help but laugh at her pouting and on-the-verge-of-crying face.

"Hey it hurts you know" she said while smacking his stomach hard; making him gasp for some air.

"Tch. Violent Little Angel" he muttered making the blonde glare at him. He examined her carefully and found out that she was exactly the same way he left her earlier; making him think if she spent the night at the playground; alone.

"Did you wait for me here all night? Alone?"

"Yeah. How did you know oww- that seriously hurts Natsu!" she sputtered indignantly as he flicked her forehead. He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he just let a girl spend the night outside.. alone.

"Why did you do that?! What if something happened to you? You could have been attacked by some strange men you know. You could have-"

"Are you worried?" she said with a knowing smile.

"What? No! It's just that if ever something happened to you it would be on my conscience!"

"Oh. Well thanks uhm.. Natsu and yeah sorry, it's just that you haven't agreed to help me on the mission so I can't really ask for a place to stay" Lucy said shyly that made Natsu stare at her. She yelped in pain and rubbed her sore forehead when Natsu flicked it again while saying that she's a weirdo.

"Stupid Jerk" she muttered while rubbing her sore forehead.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing" the blonde said with a pout that made the pink-haired laugh and involuntary brush his thumb on the place he flicked moments ago to help ease the pain. He stared at her eyes as he did that and he couldn't help but be enticed by those beautiful orbs that are always full of life. He was snapped out of his trance when he heard a certain noise that made him immediately pull away his hand and clear his throat. Lucy, on the other hand, was still in daze and unconsciously touched the place where Natsu's warmth still lingered.

"You're warm" she murmured while looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I kinda have an abnormal body heat"

"Oh" she muttered; her gaze landing on the feline on her hands.

"Oh right! Natsu! They sent Happy here!" she happily chirped while holding the blue cat up to him.

"Who sent the cat?"

"Must be Mira and Happy's not a cat! He's an exceed!"

"Who's this Mira? You also mentioned her earlier and Happy's obviously a cat Little Angel"

"Mira's like someone who is in-charge there. She's the one who allowed me to go back here to perform a mission in-exchange of a wish. And Happy is not a cat! He's more special than that! And how come you called Happy in his name already while you're still calling me Little Angel?! And I'm not small!"

"Why the heck are we discussing four topics at the same time?"

"Should we discuss it one-by-one then?"

"Nah. I prefer this weird way of discussing since it fits the person I'm talking to perfectly" he said with smirk that made Lucy puff her cheeks in irritation.

"So are there other Angels like you here on earth then? How come Happy's special than other cats? Besides that he's color blue. I don't call girls easily by their names Little Angel; you've gotta earn it.. And you are small you weirdo" he said while stepping closer to her; his body towering over her small figure.

Lucy looked at his smirking face and she couldn't help but feel the blood rushing to her cheeks. She scowled at him to hide her embarrassment but his smirk just grew wider. Their little stare fest was cut off when they heard Natsu's phone rung, making the boy instantly distant himself.

Lucy sighed in relief as she tried to calm down her heart that was beating abnormally fast.

"Where are you flamebrain?"

"What do you want Gray?"

"Erza said that if you don't get your ass back here and attend your classes in 15 minutes, she will personally slit your throat"

"Tell her I'm busy with something important Gray" Natsu grunted while fighting back the shiver in his spine due to Erza's threat.

"And what could be that something important Natsu?" a stern voice on the other line said.

"I-It's personal okay?"

"Natsu, I swear if you're lying I'll-"

"Hey Natsu! Look Happy is special! He even has wings!"

"N-Natsu, was that a girl's voice I heard?!"

"I'll call you right back Erza"

"What's that you annoying ang-" he was cut off when he saw the cat flying; and it has wings.

"And when I thought that a cat with blue fur can't get any weirder" he muttered while staring at the cat that looked like it was smiling at him.

"I know right" the blonde said with a knowing smile.

"Don't tell me it can also talk" Natsu deadpanned.

"Oh! It actually can. Do you want to hear?" Lucy said excitedly while jumping a little.

"Don't even think about it"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yay for another story! School just started again and I'm really tired because there is already a pile of requirements to pass and exam is already this week! I'll update my other story, Guns and Blushes tomorrow since it didn't reach 3k words for the plot I planned for the chapter so I'll be adding a Special at the bottom ;p <strong>

**Be a sweetheart and leave a lovely review!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Dragneels

**Previously**

_"And when I thought that a cat with blue fur can't get any weirder" he muttered while staring at the cat that looked like it was smiling at him. _

_"I know right" the blonde said with a knowing smile._

_"Don't tell me it can also talk" Natsu deadpanned. _

_"Oh! It actually can. Do you want to hear?" Lucy said excitedly while jumping a little. _

_"Don't even think about it" _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 (The Dragneels)<strong>

"So this is your place huh"

Natsu jumped on his place a little as he heard the weird angel's voice coming from behind him.

"What the heck do you think you doing? I told you not to follow me didn't I?!" he shouted in frustration while clutching the area near his heart.

"But you left the door widely open so I thought that you are letting me in" the blonde said with a pout while crossing her legs on the bed.

"Hey! Don't sit on my bed! Actually, don't stay here in my room! I don't like girls staying inside my room"

"Why are you so moody Natsu? Earlier you look like you were going to accept helping me to do the mission but then you suddenly started to run away" Lucy said while crossing her arms and huffing in frustration.

"Just look for another person to help you okay? I already said I don't want to! And besides, what will my parents say if I suddenly brought home a girl and a freakin' flying blue cat!" he said while gesturing to Happy who was busy floating around the room.

"Aye!"

"Hey! Don't shout at Happy like that! And so what? He can turn into those normal cats if he hid his wings. And I can also make myself invisible with other people so you don't have to worry about it"

He saw the blonde glow again and this time, golden traces made its way to her arms making beautiful traces of flowers and stars.

"Every time I have this, I'm invisible to everyone except you" she said with a proud smile.

"And besides, I never thought that you are one of those obedient kids Natsu" Lucy teased making Natsu grab a pillow and was about to pounce on Lucy when his door flew open revealing a young girl with long blue hair and curious brown eyes. Natsu's eyes widened along with the girl making Lucy confused of the situation.

"Aye!" The girl stared at the flying blue cat who just said "Aye!" then at Lucy. She suddenly run away making Natsu snap out of his trance and followed the girl. He hid behind the wall and listened closely at their conversation while taking a peak at his sister and his parents' figures.

"Mom! Dad! There's a flying blue cat at Natsu-nii's room! And it says 'Aye!' "

"Now, now Wendy, just leave it to your brother Natsu to have the weird stuffs" a red-haired man suddenly said while patting the girl's head.

"And he has a girl in his room!"

"What?!" both parents said wide-eyed making Lucy snicker behind Natsu who's mouth hang wide open.

"And you're worried about Happy" Lucy commented with a hint of amusement in her eyes.

"Is it really that impossible for you to be with girls that your parents would think that a flying blue cat is not even more possible?" Lucy teased making Natsu frown at her while dragging her back to his room.

"I thought you said that other people can't see you!" Natsu hissed making the blonde smile sheepishly at him.

"Didn't I say people except you and kids who are still innocent and pure?"

"Lucy!" he said in a warning tone.

"Hey! You finally said my name!" the blonde cheered making Natsu look at her darkly. She made a squeaky sound when his gaze met hers.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to mess up" she said while fidgeting on her fingers making Natsu sigh.

"Tch. Just make yourself visible again and I'll introduce you to mom and dad" he said with a sigh that made Lucy look up to him with curious eyes.

"Don't you want them to see me?"

"I don't have a choice. I don't want to make it seem that Wendy's lying"

"You really love your sister don't you?" the blonde said with a chaste smile that made the boy smile back. She glowed a little and the golden traces in her arms disappeared.

"I do"

He grabbed Lucy's hand and he felt electricity shot up his spine as his calloused hand made contact with her small delicate ones. He felt something snuggled on top of his head and he couldn't help but smile at thought that the weird cat was encouraging him. He took a deep breath and dragged Lucy to the living room where his parents are.

* * *

><p>"So there really was a blue cat, and it has wings" the older woman with said a surprised tone while looking at the blue cat that was nuzzling on Natsu's pink hair.<p>

"Aye!"

"And it say 'Aye' how odd"

Lucy and the Dragneels were at their living room with pizza boxes on the center table. Natsu grunted and opened one of the boxes and a hot sauce. Natsu grabbed a pizza and was about to take a bite when he remembered the blonde beside him. He grabbed a tissue and got another slice to offer the blonde-which she gladly took.

"No honey, what's even more suprising is that Natsu's with a girl; and a very pretty one too" Lucy took a bite of pizza and squealed in delight. She swallowed the pizza and smiled at the couple.

"I'm Lucy, you're a very beautiful couple Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel. Your relationship is based on trust, love and understanding that's why you don't fight much. You express you're love with each other with simple gestures and thoughts. You always make sure that you prioritize each other's happiness and you have respect for your partner. You also love your children so much that you don't want even mosquitoes touching their skin but you trust them enough to give them a chance to learn things on their own. I think you are indeed a very great couple Mr. and Mrs. Dragneel" the blonde said with a dazzling smile that made the couple shock for a while before a rush of warmth took over their chest.

Natsu continued to eat while looking at the blonde as she said things about his parents. How did she know that much anyway?

"Well that's quite a description you have there, young lady" said Igneel with a smile "but how did you know such things?"

"I don't really remember my own parents but I've always thought that they were like you so I kind of always watched you two" she said with a shy smile. Natsu felt a pang in his chest as he heard the blonde. She doesn't her parents but she always manages to smile.

"Are you alright dear? Who's taking of you now?"

"Oh! I'm fine Mrs. Dragneel, once Natsu-"

"She'll be with me" Natsu said cutting her off.

"Is it okay?"

"Yes, of course son, but won't anyone look for Lucy?"

"Nah. Mira, the one who is taking care of her, is at work and was sent to a conference somewhere so she'll be home all alone. Mira doesn't really trust anyone else so she asked if Lucy can stay with me until she returns so I said yes since I think you won't really get bothered by it and that Wendy will like to have somebody like Lucy for a while" Natsu said while choosing his words carefully.

"Really Natsu?!" Lucy said beaming. She didn't really hear Natsu's made up story since her mind was swirling with happiness the moment Natsu said that she'll be with him.

"Yeah I already said didn't I-"

"Thanks Natsu!" Lucy said cutting him off and caging him in a bone-crashing hug.

"Hey! Get off me you weirdo! I don't like girls touching me so back off! Besides my pizza's going to fall" the salmon-haired shouted while trying to remove the blonde angel's clutch.

The Dragneel couple looked at each other while thinking that 'they liiiiiiiiike each other.' The youngest Dragneel, on the other hand, was practically beaming and has stars in her eyes at the thought of having an older sister.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a white-haired angel named Mirajane watched the scene at her heaven lacrima and couldn't help but squeal in excitement. Lucy already convinced Natsu to help her and she already met the Dragneel family. The lacrima was switched to a scene where there are a lot of people—mainly students—crowding the area. Mira stared at the bunch of students who were walking together.<p>

"Man, history classes are so boring. I wished I also skipped classes like flamehead" a raven-haired said while yawning and unconsciously stripping at the same time.

"Salamander is lucky to be able to skip classes and spend his time with a chick" another black-haired student said, he has piercings and red eyes.

"What did you say about skipping classes Gray and Gajeel?" a stern voice that belong to a woman who has scarlet hair said.

"N-Nothing ma'am" the both of them squeaked out while Cana just snorted at them.

"You guys are so lame and Gray, you're clothes" the brown-haired commented while drinking.

"The classes weren't that bad and what was with Natsu spending time with a girl" a blue-haired girl said defending one of her favorite subjects and asking about the weird topic of Natsu spending time with a girl.

"For you that is, and we don't really know about the girl. Erza was the one who heard it" Gray commented making the girl pout.

"Don't be so sad Leby-chan *hic* those guys are just asses" Cana said while ruffling Levy's blue hair.

"Cana! Don't drink at school!" Levy scolded while Cana just ignored her.

"Natsu's with a girl huh. I wonder if she looked like an angel, hi such beautiful girls you are" said an orange-haired while flirting with the girls at the corridor.

"Loke, stop flirting, we're going to be late on our next class" said a blue-haired man with a strange tattoo above and below his right eye.

"Juvia thinks that there's nothing you can do about him Jellal-san" another blue-haired girl said making the man sigh.

"Come on guys we're going to be late" said the scarlet-haired while walking ahead of them.

Mira smiled while looking at the students.

"My, my, what lively students they are. I hope Lucy and Natsu will be successful on their mission with the eight of them" the lacrima then returned to Natsu and Lucy who were fighting over the last pizza slice. Mira smiled at them then sighed.

"And good luck to Lucy with her mission on Natsu's life and her mission to herself" she said with a small smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"You have such as soft bed Natsu" Lucy said with a content sigh while resting her tired body on the bed.<p>

"Tch. I said don't stay on my bed. You'll get your smell all over it if you do" Natsu grunted in irritation while holding one of the blonde's feet and pulling her out of bed.

"Oh come on, Natsu! Don't! And what's the hell? My smell can't cling to your sheets" the blonde whined while holding on to Natsu's bed so he can't pull her out.

"I have a sensitive smell so it_ can_ you stubborn angel" Natsu said while tugging harder making Lucy fall off his bed with a loud thud.

"Oww! that hurts Natsu!"

"Tch. That's what you get for not listening to me weirdo" Natsu said with a winning smirk while Lucy just pouted and stood up while straightening her dress. The two looked at the door as they heard someone knocking. Lucy went to open it and she beamed when she saw Wendy at the door.

"Wendy!"

"Hello Lucy-san, mom told me to give you some of her spare clothes so you can take a bath and change into more comfortable clothes"

"Thanks Wendy! And you can call me Lucy-nee if you want" she said making the girl blush a little.

"Hai, Lucy-nee"

"Oh you're so cute Wendy" Lucy said making the girl blush even more.

"Tch. You're so noisy" Natsu grunted making the blonde stuck her tongue out at him.

"Hey Wendy, can I stay at your room for a while? Natsu is being really mean and doesn't want me to stay in his bed" Lucy whispered at the blunette making the girl giggle.

"Of course Lucy-nee"

"Great! I'll just take a bath okay?"

"Yeah. I'll wait for you there" Wendy said before leaving and Lucy went straight to the location of Natsu's bathroom.

"What did you and my sister talked about?" Natsu said while raising a brow. Happy was at his lap and he was stroking his fur making the feline purr in happiness.

"None of your business Pinky" Lucy said while sticking her tongue out at Natsu and quickly entered the bathroom. Natsu had veins popping in his head as he held Happy in his hands making the feline look directly at him.

"You have one stubborn, violent and annoying owner don't you Happy?" Natsu could have sworn that the cat gave him a knowing smile before saying his favorite word.

"Aye!"

* * *

><p>Lucy was giggling as the cold water from the shower trickled down her body. She washed her hair with the shampoo Wendy gave her and she couldn't help but relax while she was stroking her blonde hair. She smiled as she remembered the scene earlier. She was one step closer to her goal and she was determined to finish her mission in order to return to his side.<p>

"I'm so desperate yet I can't even remember who he is" Lucy said as her lips stretched into a sad smile.

"No time to gloomy! I gotta keep a cheery mood if I want Natsu to smile too!" she said while grinning to herself and feeling a whole lot better by thinking of Natsu.

"Yosh! My first unofficial mission would be to make Natsu smile genuinely at me" the blonde said to herself while removing the soap in her body. Natsu, on the other hand, was smirking as he heard all of what the blonde had said. He didn't really intend to listen but he can't help it if he has a really good sense of hearing and besides, she was talking quite loud.

"You're going to make me smile huh. Let's see if you'll be successful with that Little Angel" he murmured while smirking to himself.

Lucy exited the room while wearing white shorts and a pink t-shirt that belonged to Natsu's mother during her younger years. He was kinda surprised that his mother still keeps them and that she actually had a good taste in clothes. He kept a straight face and thought that Lucy will be all over him but was shocked when she passed him and didn't even spare him a glance. He inhaled her scent and couldn't help but think that she now have the same warm and cozy smell as his mom but there was a natural hint of sweet vanilla and strawberry that was coming from her body. She was about to exit his room when he stopped her.

"Oi! Where are you going blondie?"

"At Wendy's room since a jerk doesn't want my scent creeping to his bed" she retorted then quickly exited the room. Natsu cursed silently as he inhaled her addicting scent that still lingered in his room. He buried his face into the pillow and he grunted as he inhaled the faint but same mixed scent of vanilla and strawberry on his own bed.

"Tch. So much for keeping my room from smelling like her" the salmon-haired murmured; though he couldn't deny liking the scent as he took a deep breath before taking a nap.

"Thanks for coming Lucy-nee"

"Nah, I was the one who insisted remember?" the blonde said while looking at the things on Wendy's room. If Natsu loved fire, Wendy sure loves the wind. Her room's color was mostly blue and white with clouds and wind swirls painted on the ceilings and walls. It was actually quite homey and relaxing. It was really different with Natsu's room. Who had a motif of black, red and orange and there are most flames and dragons in his room. She giggled because their room designs; actually matches their personality.

"Who painted the rooms?"

"Natsu-nii did, Lucy-nee"

"Ow it's very nice to hear that- What? Natsu did this? This?!" she said pointing to the white flowers that was painted so professionally. Wendy giggled at her reaction then smiled.

"Yes he did Lucy-nee. Natsu-nii is actually quite talented you know"

"I can't believe this" Lucy said wide-eyed that made Wendy laugh. Well there was a white dragon on Wendy's room so it_ can_ somehow be possible.

"So, what else is there to know about Natsu?" the blonde said while sitting on Wendy's bed. She also gestured the girl to sit next to her. She grabbed a comb and started brushing the girl's hair that made the blunette blush a little.

"Well, for starters, Natsu likes spicy foods and he has quite a big appetite" Wendy said while giggling.

"Oh, I can tell"

"He also keeps this as a secret but.."

"What?" Lucy said leaning closer.

"Natsu-nii has a good singing voice"

"No way!" Lucy said laughing.

"Yup! He used to sing when we were younger but for some reason, he just stopped and I don't really know why though"

"That's too bad"

"Yeah. He's pretty good at playing guitar too"

"Really?"

"Yes. Lucy-nee, keeps his guitar on his drawers. It's been so long since he last opened it though"

"I can't believe Natsu's all that"

"Natsu-nii is really nice Lucy-nee. He always takes care of me and he's very bubbly and fun before. Well not that he's not fun anymore but he just kinda.. changed" Lucy's eyes softened at the girl. Wendy must really care for her brother so much and Natsu was the same. She was kinda jealous because she never experienced having a brother or sister of her own.. well, at least she thinks she didn't.

"Oh! And he also has a pet cat before but I can't really remember its name or how it looks like. But I know they were inseparable back then"

"Hmm maybe that's why he's so close to Happy"

"Yeah, I think so too"

"Here, you look cute in twintails Wendy" Lucy said while Wendy just blushed.

"That reminds me, why does Happy have wings?"

"Because he's an Exceed Wendy and they're special. Don't tell anyone about him though"

"Why not?"

"Because they won't understand"

"What wouldn't they understand?" Wendy asked. Her innocent brown eyes boring into those orbs that is so similar to hers.

"Because not everybody believes that there are things and wonders in this world—that although may seem impossible—is actually possible" she said with a smile. Wendy was about to ask again but was interrupted with a knock on her door. Wendy opened the door and found a scowling Natsu.

"Mom said that it's dinner time"

"Okay, I'll just tell Lucy-nee to get ready"

"Uhh Wendy?"

"Yes Natsu-nii?"

"Your hair looks cute. It suits you" Wendy blushed at the compliment then smiled.

"Thanks, Lucy-nee tied it"

"Tch. Just get that annoying angel and go down. Mom's waiting" Natsu grunted while Wendy giggled.

"Okay"

"What's hothead's problem?"

"He just said that dinner's ready and Mom's calling us and he called you annoying angel"

Wendy said innocently that made Lucy laugh sheepishly and try to brush it off.

"That annoying jerk"she muttered.

"Did you say something Lucy-san?"

"Ah! No! No! What are you waiting for? Let's go Wendy!" Lucy said excitedly. Ecstatic for the first family dinner she'll have on her mission.

"Lucy, Mira called in today" Grandeeney said while pouring water into her glass. They were at the dinner table and Grandeeney was very happy because they were having dinner together again. Her son, Natsu usually skips dinner so she was ecstatic when she learnt that he was joining them that night. It must have been because of Lucy that Natsu has been opening up to them again.

"She did?" Natsu and Lucy simultaneously asked making the two of them look at each other and eventually look away. Grandeeney cleared her throat and continued.

"Yes Lucy dear, she said that she'll send your papers so you can enroll in Natsu's school"

"What?!" the two shouted simultaneously again making them glare at each other.

"That's great Lucy-nee! Now we can go to school together! I'm on the elementary division though" Lucy broke her glaring competition with Natsu and faced the girl.

"That's great Wendy! I'm excited to see your school!" she said with a smile that made Natsu grunt in irritation at how Lucy was practically ignoring him.

"Great, I'll call Makarov and tell him that you'll enroll there on Monday meanwhile, why don't you girls go shopping? I heard Lucy's baggage was left on the train so she doesn't have her things with her" Igneel said with a smile making Lucy's face light up.

"Thank you Mr and Mrs Dragneel!"

"Just call us Mom and Dad if you want Lucy" Igneel offered making Natsu almost spill his drink.

"Uh.. Thanks M-mom and D-dad" Lucy tried saying. She suddenly felt a constriction in her chest and her eyes suddenly well up.

"Is something wrong Lucy?" Grandeeney asked with worry in her voice.

"Uh. No. I'm sorry for ruining the mood, it's just that I'm thinking if my real parents would be as nice as you too. I can't really remember them or at least my childhood so.." Lucy trailed off while wiping the tears that fell from her eyes.

"Sorry, I'm kinda weird to be missing people whom I don't even know" she said with a smile that made Grandeeney and Igneel smile sadly at her.

"I'll get the guest room ready for you Lucy but for tonight, you can stay with Natsu or Wendy first since I still need to remove some stuff there. You can move in there tomorrow though" Grandeeney said while taking the plates to the sink; Lucy and Wendy helping her. The Dragneels and Lucy were already done with their dinner and they were just cleaning up.

"Oh! Lucy-nee can stay with-"

"You're not saying anything Wendz" Natsu said in serious tone while covering his sister's mouth.

"Lucy's gonna stay with me" he declared then took Lucy's hands and drag her upstairs. The Dragneel women can hear Lucy's protest that Natsu doesn't even want her on the bed because her scent will be all over.

Grandeeney and Wendy looked at each other and Happy came flying above their heads. They swore that the cat was rolling its tongue while saying _'They liiiiiiike each other'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hello there! I was supposed to update both of my stories tomorrow but I was so happy with all the reviews so I decided to update sooner. I'm so happy because of the reviews I got for this story and it's really encouraging me more to update this regularly like Guns and Blushes. I'm glad that you enjoy reading the stories I write. <strong>

**Thank you for the GUESTS, the two of you, who reviewed and told me to update! Haha.**

**So, who noticed something in this chapter? Haha, I really think that I should give Natsu a taste of his own medicine for barging into Lucy's room all the time (well not that I mind it, I actually love them doing that ;p). Natsu's a little OOC but take note that in this story; he hates girls and Wendy did say that he was not like that before so please understand it for now because his change in attitude is very significant in this story. **

**Sorry for the long note but this is at the end of the chap anyway so it's up to you to read it ;) So, what do you think? Please be an Angel and leave a lovely review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Picture Perfect

**Previously**

"_Oh! Lucy-nee can stay with-" _

_"You're not saying anything Wendz" Natsu said in serious tone while covering his sister's mouth. _

_"Lucy's gonna stay with me" he declared then took Lucy's hands and drag her upstairs. The Dragneel women can hear Lucy's protest that Natsu doesn't even want her on the bed because her scent will be all over. _

_Grandeeney and Wendy looked at each other and Happy came flying above their heads. They swore that the cat was rolling its tongue while saying 'They liiiiiiike each other'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 (Picture Perfect)<strong>

Lucy was at the mall with Grandeeney. She concluded that shopping with mothers and sisters are fun for she was having the time of her life; though she must admit that she was getting a little tired. They were now strolling on the mall as they have finished shopping her basic necessities. Grandeeney was just entering different shops that catch her attention.

Lucy stopped by an antic store and found a golden locket by the table. She brushed her fingers on it and looked at the engraved letters that was almost covered by dust.

_'Heartfilia'_

She felt warmth growing inside her chest a she held unto the locket. Something inside her told her that it was something very precious.

"Would you like that dear?" said a voice behind her that made her jump in her place. The blonde looked at the source and found Natsu's mother smiling at her.

"Uh.. Uhmm" she looked down at the locket as she really wanted to have it somehow but she doesn't want the elder woman buying more things for her anymore. Heck, the woman just brought a whole wardrobe for her!

"You don't need to be shy dear. I'll take this one for you"

"No, no you don't have to. I don't want to keep on making you buy stuffs like this for me I-"

"Oh hush dear, it's fit you perfectly!" the woman said with a grin and made her way to the counter.

"This belongs to the Heartfilias ma'am; a very wealthy family years ago. We believe that it's especially made and that it has its own key. We were never able to open it but by its size, we think that it's a music box and it could have a picture inside" the woman at the counter explained that made Lucy's heart race.

"Well, that's quite a history. See dear, maybe we can go looking for the key sometime" Grandeeney told Lucy with a wink that made the blonde smile genuinely at her.

"Alright, let's go buy some food I'm starving" the elder woman said with a grin that made Lucy grin back at her.

"Hai"

"Ah, I was stuffed!" Wendy said while rubbing her tummy.

"Now, now Wendy, there's still some food near your mouth" Grandeeney said while wiping the younger Dragneel's mouth with a tissue. Lucy smiled at the scene in front of her while thinking if she and her mother were like that when she was young.

"Isn't that Romeo, Wendy?" Grandeeney said while looking at man and a boy around Wendy's age.

"Y-yeah" Wendy stuttered; a hint of pink covering her cheeks.

"Well, come on. Let's go and say hi!" the elder woman said excitedly while quickly grabbing Wendy who protested then gestured at Lucy to follow them.

"N-No! That's not necessary mom!"

"Oh, nonsense! We're just going to say hi Wendy" she playfully stated while eyeing her daughter who was blushing.

"Hello there Mr. Conbolt, it's nice to see you"

"Mrs. Dragneel, it's nice to see you too. And please spare this old man the formalities. Macao will be fine" he said while chuckling.

"Oh hush, you look too young to be called old Macao and please call me Grandeeney"

"Grandeeney, you have a very lovely daughter, you look exactly like each other!"

"Oh thank you.."

Lucy looked at the adults talking; Grandeeney gestured to her and she bowed a little at the man which Macao, returned with a smile. They talked about adults stuffs while Lucy looked at Wendy who was busy playing with her hair. The blonde kept thinking about why Wendy looks so nervous. The two adults said their goodbyes to each other while Macao gestured at Romeo. Romeo cheerfully said goodbye and looked at Wendy.

"You look good in twintails Wendy" the boy commented making the girl blush.

"My, my Wendy are you blu-"

"Come on Mom!" the blunette shouted while dragging the smirking Dragneel. Lucy followed after giving the Conbolts a smile.

"I thought you said that girls like being complimented?" the younger Conbolt scoffed while Macao just smirked.

"Well they do Romeo. Maybe it's because you complimented her hair, she might have thought you're gay or something" the elder man said laughing while his son, just glared at him.

"Tss. Stupid dad, I'm never going to ask you about getting girls to like me again"

"Oh you will son, once you get desperate enough, I'm sure you will" Macao said with a smirk then entered the restaurant.

"Stupid Dad" Romeo grunted then soon followed his father.

* * *

><p>They were quite far away from the restaurant when Wendy stopped. Grandeeney was trying her best not to laugh but was failing horribly.<p>

"You can laugh now Mom" Wendy huffed. Her face still flushed in embarrassment. The elder Dragneel began to laugh out loud making Wendy groan.

"Well that was something. My little Wendy is having crushes already" she said with a genuine smile while patting the girl's head making Wendy blush darker.

"It's okay to have crushes you know, but no boyfriends yet alright? You're too young for that" she said while grinning that made the girl smile back. Lucy stared at the scene in front of her with a smile. She concluded that mothers are really weird, but it must be nice to have them by your side.

* * *

><p>Natsu plopped on his bed. He was exhausted with their project and the constant asking and teasing of his friends about the 'girl' he was with was making his head ache; he was just glad that everything was over. He found Happy sleeping comfortably on his bed and somehow, the feline always makes him smile.<p>

He removed his shirt and rested on his bed; the clouds in the sky caught his attention as his window was left wide open. He suddenly thought of the blonde angel that was now living with him. He couldn't help but think about how she managed to change him for short time that they were together. He also noticed that he was hanging out with his family more, now that the blonde was here. He kept thinking about what caused him to change in the first place but somehow, he can't remember anything. He grunted as he buried his face in the pillow. He knows that he was forgetting something important but he doesn't know why. He stood up to look at a box where he kept most of his important things.

Natsu smiled a little as he saw a ball and some more stuffs during his childhood. He saw a small golden key and somehow, it made his heart beat faster. He kept thinking about where he used it back then but seemed to find nothing in his own memories. He scowled and returned the key to the box. He also saw a small ring that from what he guessed; is from when he was around 7 since the size was so small but shrugged it off when he saw a paintbrush. He looked at it and remembered that it was the paintbrush that Wendy gave him when they were younger. He was ecstatic that he finally remembered something and returned the box to where he got it from.

He returned to his bed and he looked at the brush. He suddenly remembered the blonde that was shopping together with his mother and sister; they probably will get home late knowing his mother. He remembered her staying up last night to look at the stars. He also remembered her dazzling smile when she talked about the stars. He didn't know what possessed him but he was standing up and getting the paint on the back of his closet. He grabbed the materials he needed and decided to give Lucy's dull room a makeover-Dragneel style.

* * *

><p>Lucy was so tired when they got home but she definitely enjoyed shopping with Wendy and Grandeeney. She went up to her new room and was shocked to find the plain room she saw earlier; now painted into perfection. It looked exactly like the night sky and she couldn't help but stare in awe as the constellations were painted on her ceiling. She also noticed a dragon painted in her room and from her opinion, it looked like a Celestial dragon and it was so cool. Her eyes lit up as she let her fingers glide over the painting. She jumped in her place when she heard someone cleared his throat. She looked at her bed and found Natsu there who was looking at her boredly. She stared at him for a second as she was contemplating on what to say.<p>

"What? I made all of this effort to paint your room and I'm getting nothing?" he said while stretching a little and preparing to leave her room. The blonde just looked at him again making Natsu grunt in irritation and he was about to leave when he felt small arms encircling his waist.

"Thank you Natsu!" the blonde said beaming. Her brown eyes glowing and her lips stretched into a wide smile. She looked up to him and Natsu couldn't help but stare back. He faked irritation as he tried to pry the blonde off of him but he knew that he somehow liked being this close to her.

"Hey, I just realized how small you are" Natsu said in amusement while Lucy huff in irritation.

"Look, when you hug me like this, your head just reaches my chest" he further explained making the blonde smack him in the chest.

"I'm not small! You're just abnormally tall!" the blonde reasoned out making Natsu laugh.

"Don't even deny it, you are small Little Angel" he said while laughing making the pout.

"Lucy dear, did you unpack your things al-" Grandeeney was cut off when she saw the blonde hugging Natsu. She also noticed the paintings on Lucy's room which she guessed was made by Natsu. She didn't know if she was just plain lucky or if the heavens planned this out because she was checking the new camera she bought earlier during that time and the scene was perfect as Lucy looks so cute while pouting and Natsu was smiling at her genuinely. Their eyes locked at each other like they were the only people in the room. With one click and flash, the two teens immediately looked at the source with wide eyes.

"Oh! Sorry for the interruption, just continue your moment" she said casually making the two stare at her in shock. She left then returned again after a few seconds then threw a bag at Natsu—which the pink-haired immediately caught.

"You guys are so cute together" she said with a wink making Lucy blush and immediately break the hug while Natsu cleared his throat.

"You should probably stay at my room tonight" he stated making the blonde look at him with curious eyes.

"I'm still not done painting your room weirdo, did you think I'll be able to finish all that within half a day? Besides I'm already as tired as hell"

"Are you sure you're Natsu?" the blonde inquired making the pink-haired grunt in irritation.

"If you don't want to, it's fine"

"N-No! It's just that.. Uh.. Thanks Natsu" she said with a shy smile.

"Tss. Whatever just take a shower or something. You smell awful" he said heading towards her door.

"Hey! I do not! You jerk!" she shouted but Natsu just waved his left hand without looking back. Lucy puffed her cheeks out in frustration then smiled when she remembered that Natsu smile at her earlier-and it was definitely a genuine smile! She shouted once again, only this time because of pure happiness. Natsu smiled a little as he heard the Weird Angel shouting in joy. She didn't really smell awful, he just didn't know what will happen to him if he keeps on inhaling her sweet vanilla scent.

"Tss. Make up your mind if you want to be happy or angry weirdo" he muttered before going inside his room.

* * *

><p>Lucy was getting dressed after taking a nice hot bath. He didn't really believe Natsu when he said that she smelled awful but she followed him anyway. She tried smelling herself again. Once she was satisfied, she nodded to herself and got ready to go out but was stopped when she saw a white envelope with little angel wings flying in her room. She raised her hand a little and the envelope opened by itself on her palm; there she saw a smiling hologram of Mira.<p>

"Lucy, are you having fun?" the mini-Mirajane asked with bright smile. Lucy was about to answer but was stopped when she spoke again.

"Don't need to answer me though because this is only a letter lacrima so I won't hear you" Mira said making the blonde pout.

"I'll be talking about your mission, or should I say missions" she said with a giggle.

"You have ten missions in total and it involves ten people too. All of them are binded by a past and are chained to a future. I'll give you the person and the mission one-by-one so good luck to all of them Lucy!" Mira said enthusiastically making the blonde groan.

"You never told me that it's ten missions Mira!" the blonde whined; her heart feeling heavy as she felt like the person she will return to will have to wait for a while.

"The first person on your list is.. " Lucy listened as Mira told all of the details. She silently cried as she listened to the past of the person and what she needs to do for her first mission.

"Good luck Lucy, remember that you only have 101 days and they cannot find out that you're an angel or else you will be forced to come back here and stop the mission. Only Natsu is allowed to know about the mission okay? This is already your third day so you still have 98 days to finish your entire mission. The next letter will be sent once you finished this mission!" Mira said with an encouraging smile then the envelope vanished.

Lucy wiped the remaining tears in her eyes. She thought of why does life have to be so cruel sometimes? Though, she really admires the people who become strong because of the hardships that they overcame. She put on a smile on her face then grabbed the doorknob. She looked at her room once again and smiled wider as she remembered Natsu. She opened her door and made her way to Natsu's room.

Tonight was going to be fun again!

* * *

><p>Natsu looked at Lucy as she was wearing their school uniform. She looked pretty normal; like an ordinary girl and not a random angel who asked him to help her fulfill certain missions. He remembered her talking about the mission last night and he couldn't believe that their first mission involves someone so close to him. He actually thought that it would involve some random stranger but he was just glad that he knows the person they will be helping.<p>

He was snapped out of her thoughts when he heard his mom squealing at how cute and pretty Lucy is. He couldn't help but notice the hint of pink covering the angel's cheeks. He also felt blood rushing to his cheeks as the blonde sent him a dazzling smile. She ran to his side and twirled a little; showing Natsu her new school uniform.

"How do I look?" she said with an enthusiastic smile. She was wearing a short black skirt, white shirt and a red tie. She also paired it with a knee-length black boots because their school isn't really strict with shoes. Her hair was also in pigtails and he could've sworn that her chocolate brown orbs were shining with excitement. He must admit, she looks cute in their school uniform; well, not that he'll say it out loud.

"You look normal" he stated indifferently making the blonde pout a little.

"Natsu! I'm excited to go to school!" she said with a wide smile while Natsu snorted.

"Psh. You're the only person I know who's excited in going to school, besides Levy that is" he said while ruffling her hair. Their attention was caught when they heard Grandeeney squealing once again.

"You guys should take a picture together!" she said while shoving the two teens next to each other. Natsu grunted but didn't leave. Lucy, on the other hand, was blushing.

"You two are so cuuuute!"

"Just take the picture mom"

"Sure Natsu, but would you two smile a little" she said while planting one of her hand on her hip, the other holding the camera impatiently. Lucy smiled a little while Natsu just remained stoic making Grandeeney roll her eyes. She took the picture anyway and was about to take another one when Happy came flying and nuzzled on Lucy's chest making the blonde lose balance and fall backwards to Natsu who immediately caught her.

Grandeeney looked at the picture where Lucy was holding Happy and Natsu holding her by the waist, both teens looking at each other with shocked expression. The elder Dragneel squealed once again and swore that somebody up there is definitely a NatsuxLucy matchmaker like her.

* * *

><p>Lucy was sitting at the Dragneel car next to Wendy. Igneel was driving them to school while Natsu was at the passenger seat. She wasn't sure if it was just her imagination or is Natsu's complexion really turning green? She was really nervous at coming to school but she knows that it will be fun.<p>

"Are you excited Lucy-nee?" the blunette asked with a wide smile. She was wearing basically the same thing as Lucy except that hers was a red ribbon and she was wearing regular school shoes.

"Yes Wendy, I'm kinda nervous though but I'm sure that it'll be great!"

"You should go see Makarov before you go to your classes Lucy. Just let Natsu assist you in school alright? I heard from Mirajane that you were homeschooled so it's your first time"

"Yes D-Dad" she said with a light blush that made Igneel laugh. She knew it was bad to lie but it was basically the truth since Mira said that in her past life, she was also homeschooled before entering middle school. She was sure that whatever she was feeling now must have been what she felt before.

"Natsu are you alright?" Lucy said worriedly as she was now sure that Natsu is turning green.

"He's fine Lucy-nee, Natsu-nii actually has motion sickness" Wendy explained while Natsu gag a little.

"T-troia" Natsu squeaked out.

"I think he's saying troia Wendy" the blonde said while the younger Dragneel just shook her head.

"I told you I won't give it to you today Natsu-nii or else you will grow immune nto it and will not work anymore" Wendy said like an adult making Lucy laugh a bit.

"Stop l-laughing, a-annoying angel" Natsu said with a glare but Lucy just laughed anyway. The car suddenly stopped and Natsu felt alive again.

"This is my stop. Bye dad! Bye Natsu-nii! Bye Lucy-nee! Good luck on your first day!" Wendy said then left the car. She was welcomed by a pink-haired girl and some other kids around their age. Lucy concluded that Wendy must have a lot of friends; which isn't really a surprise because she was such a sweet girl.

The car moved again and Natsu began to gag again making Lucy laugh a little. She moved closer to Natsu and glided her fingers through his pink locks while cooing.

"There, there, poor Natsu with a motion sickness" she said softly with a hint of teasing making Natsu glare at her; though he must admit, her soft touches were making him feel a little better. Igneel noticed the whole interaction of the two but kept quiet while trying to suppress the grin forming in his face. He pulled into a stop and Lucy couldn't help but stare in awe at the golden gates of Magnolia High. Natsu immediately got out while Lucy said goodbye to Igneel and opened the back door as she was sure that Natsu isn't the gentleman type.

A flock of girls surrounded Natsu with pink boxes and ribbons on their hands and all of them had their mouths hanged-open when Lucy got out of the car. The crowd went silent as Lucy's curious brown orbs explored the area.

"Uh.." she tried to speak but found no words as the group of girls glared at her. She heard Natsu grunted and soon, she felt his warm hands entwined with hers as the pink-haired dragged her to a group of people near the gates. They all had smiles on her faces as they greeted Natsu that was replaced with shock when they saw her. She saw the person involved in her first mission and found the person staring at her like she was some kind of miracle. She took a deep breath, flashed a wide smile then bowed.

"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, please take care of me"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Here's a new chapter for you guys! Haha, I'm so happy because I passed the entranced exam for the University I want to enter! There are only 15 of us who passed in our school and waaaah! I'm just so proud that I passed it even though I'm just section 2 XD Anywaaaaay, I do hope that you'll like this chapter.<strong>

**Guest: Hello! Thanks for leaving a nice review! I'm glad that you liked the previous chapter. Also, I'm glad that you liked that scene! I had fun writing that XD Stay tuned for every update and I'm sure you'll see some clues and signs of Natsu remembering a certain girl, and a certain cat ;)**

**Please be an angel and leave a wonderful review! XDXD**


	4. Chapter 4 - Gray's Clouds

_**Previously**_

_"Uh.." she tried to speak but found no words as the group of girls glared at her. She heard Natsu grunted and soon, she felt his warm hands entwined with hers as the pink-haired dragged her to a group of people near the gates. They all had smiles on her faces as they greeted Natsu that was replaced with shock when they saw her. She saw the person involved in her first mission and found the person staring at her like she was some kind of miracle. She took a deep breath, flashed a wide smile then bowed._

_"I'm Lucy, nice to meet you, please take care of me"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 (Gray's Clouds)<strong>

"W-Who are you?" Gray choked out making Lucy tilt her head a little.

"I just said that I'm Lucy" she said innocently making Gray blush a little at her cuteness.

A certain blunette noticed the pink hue on Gray's cheeks making her flash a dangerous glare at the blonde. Her mumbling of 'Love Rival' went unnoticed by the students but Lucy shivered a little making Natsu think if she was cold.

"What kind of question is that ice princess?" Natsu scoffed; still holding the blonde's hands.

"Tch. Way to go Captain Obvious" Cana snorted while Erza stared at the blonde making her nervously smile.

"Hello! I'm Levy! Are you Natsu's girlfriend Lu-chan?" the bookworm asked making Lucy blush a little and was about to wave both of her hands and deny it when she remembered Natsu's strong hands holding hers making the angel stare at their intertwined hands. Levy stared at her reaction and when she didn't get an answer from the blushing Lucy, she squealed as she thought that they really were a couple.

"Congratulations Natsu!" she squeaked making the salmon-haired grunt at the misunderstanding but nevertheless, did nothing to clear it up.

"N-Natsu h-has a girlfriend!" the scarlet-haired mumbled while blushing.

"I didn't know you had it in you Salamander" Gajeel said while smirking.

"Juvia's happy that Lucy-san isn't her 'Love Rival'"

"I can't believe that someone who looks like an angel is with Natsu" Loke commented dramatically making Lucy stiffen a little.

'_Does he recognize me?' _She screamed on her mind and panicked a little.

Natsu noticed it then squeezed her hand a little while glaring at his friends.

"Guys, let them speak" Jellal said with a sigh making all of them stop talking. Gray cleared his throat then look at the blonde and her intertwined hands with Natsu.

"So you are flamebrain's girlfriend?" Gray asked while the others looked as interested as him.

"Ah N-" she was interrupted when the bell suddenly rang making the students hurry up to their classes.

"Quit talking and go to your classes" a stern voice making the students grunt and follow the scarlet-haired.

"You're a transfer student right Lucy?" Erza asked making the blonde nod.

"Alright, why don't you go see Master Makarov first? Natsu go with her" Erza commanded with a glare making the salmon-haired scowl but follow her anyway. He tugged on their intertwined hands and gestured for Lucy to follow him. Her curious brown orbs had a glint of worry making him stop and look at her.

"What's your problem Little Angel?" he asked, scrunching his brows while Lucy pouted at the nickname.

"Shouldn't we clear up the misunderstanding?"

"Nah, just let them be, those morons won't listen anyway" he said with a shrug then dragged her again.

"But Natsu-"

"No buts! We're here at the office" he said then opened the door without knocking and dragged her inside. He can't explain what he's feeling as he held her hand but the grin on his face tells him that he's happy.

* * *

><p>Lucy missed the warmth of his hand when he let her hand go to talk to Master Makarov. She was wondering why the students call him Master instead of Principal but just shrugged it off. She looked at the person and saw the person she did not expect to see.<p>

"M-Master?!" she said wide-eyed while gasping making Makarov stare at her with an amused smile. Lucy turned to look at Natsu but found him talking to a pink-haired lady.

"M-Master what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm the principal of this school my dear" he said with a smile making Lucy scratch her head in confusion.

"Ah, yes. Sorry, I might have mistaken you for someone else" she said with a sheepish smile while Makarov just smiled again and started explaining a few things for her.

"Ah, the top students here are also given a mark of recognition"

"What do you mean mark of recognition Master?"

"I mean like the one on Natsu's shoulder" he said then pointed to Natsu's right shoulder. Lucy pouted when she couldn't see the mark because of the sleeves of his uniform. Natsu noticed Lucy looking at him making him raise a brow at her. Lucy just smiled then looked at Master again making the boy shrug off her weirdness.

"Lucy, are you having fun in this school so far?" Master asked making Lucy point a finger at him; her eyes wide at the realization. Her mouth opened to talk but was cut off when Natsu held her hand down and looked at her with confusion.

"Don't point a finger at someone even if it is a pervert Jii-chan, Lucy" Natsu scolded with a bored tone but nonetheless, made Lucy pout at him then bowed her head in shame while muttering a soft 'sorry'. Natsu excused themselves and when Lucy looked back at Makarov; she saw him grinning while placing his index finger in front of his lips; a wide grin plastered on his wrinkled visage. She smiled in understanding then dragged Natsu excitedly to their room.

"Our classroom is in the other way Weird Angel" he deadpanned making the blonde stop and smile sheepishly at him. She dragged him again; this time, on the opposite direction. She raised her fist and started running while laughing.

"Come on Natsu! Run faster will ya?"

She is loud.

She is annoying.

She is so violent.

She changes him in the different ways he can't think of.

Her personality is not even close to an Angel everyone described but.. he knows that he couldn't ask for anyone else to be with him that time.

* * *

><p>Gray was looking at the dark grey clouds. He sighed as he felt the cold air blowing in his face. It was going to rain soon.<p>

"G-Gray-sama?" he looked at the source of the voice and saw deep blue eyes boring into his. He looked at the worried face of Juvia that made him sigh while thinking how long he was staring outside.

"What is it Juvia?"

"N-Nothing Gray-sama, Juvia's just wondering why Gray-sama looked a little.. sad" she said while fidgeting on her fingers. The action didn't go unnoticed by the raven-haired but he decided not to push the topic as he knew where it was going.

"It's nothing Juvia" he said and before she was able to ask further, he looked at the window once again where the rain started pouring hard. His attention was caught when two teens entered the classroom; one was his salmon-haired rival and the other was his blonde girlfriend. The blonde was panting but she had a wide smile on her face. But the thing that almost made him fall on his chair was the small smile on Natsu's lips before he removed his hand from the blonde's and gestured for her to introduce herself to everybody.

Natsu looked at her as she introduced herself. She looked really nervous as she scanned the crowd but gave a sincere smile before bowing and telling her name.

Gray felt something foreign in his chest as he looked at the blonde. He felt like he was longing for a friend and it made him wonder where that came from because he was sure that he didn't know her; well at least except for the fact that her name was Lucy, and she was his rival's girlfriend. But her nervous smile and her determined eyes as she wants to overcome her fear of talking in front; it felt so familiar to him; like this scene had happened before. His gaze never left her form even if their teacher made started his lesson.

Nobody noticed this; except for the blunette who loved the man with all her life.

It was lunch time and Gray was about to talk to the blonde when Juvia stopped him.

"Gray-sama" she said softly. Her eyes filled hurt and insecurity but Gray didn't notice it as his eyes were busy scanning the leaving forms of his classmates.

"What is Juvia?" he said with haste; barely looking at the blunette.

"Do you.. Do you like.." _Lucy-san? _She continued in her mind but bit her lip as she decided not to ask for tears started to brim in her eyes. She doesn't know what will happen if he ever said 'yes'.

"If you like strawberry cake because Juvia made one Gray-sama!" she said with a huge fake smile that surprised Gray. He decided to not push the topic further because of certain reasons only he can understand.

Erza, on the other hand, was quietly listening to the conversation at hand. She decided to stand up and go near them in order to break the tension.

"A strawberry cake! Can I have some Juvia?" she asked; her eyes sparkling.

"Sure Erza-san" Juvia said with a sad smile and Erza couldn't help but 'accidentally' step on Gray's foot for it.

"Aww shit Erza!" Gray complained while holding down his foot making Juvia confuse of the situation but Erza just distracted her by asking for the strawberry cake. Erza looked at Gray sternly then talked to Juvia again; praising the strawberry cake the blunette made making Juvia beam at her.

Gray sighed at this then left the room; his earlier need to go talk to the blonde forgotten. He looked at his reflection on the small puddle formed by the rain. Drops of rain fell on it again making his reflection become blurred. He was a complete mess; he knew that.

* * *

><p>Lucy was following Natsu as he suddenly left at lunch time. She was beginning to get exhausted as Natsu was walking quite fast and the rain was making it harder for her to keep up. She pushed her aching legs forward until her hand reached his shoulder making him snap out of whatever he was thinking. She was panting and her small hands gripped on his left shoulder for support.<p>

"Wh.. Where.. are you going.. Natsu?" she choked out then looked at him. She placed her other hand on his right shoulder and forced Natsu to look at her. He was silent at first and was about to open his mouth to talk but closed it again for he, himself, doesn't know why he was there either. Maybe it was out of his habit of leaving school after lunch.

"Let's go back" he said after a while then removed the blonde's hands on his shoulder making her groan. She placed her hands on her knees and breath hard.

"W-Wait! You just made me run you know. How big is your school anyway?" she said exasperatedly then tried to follow him but was left out because she was already tired and he was walking fast again like he didn't even walk all the way there. She was about to give up and let him leave first when she saw his figure crouching in front of her.

"What are you doing?"

"Piggyback. Because you're slowing me down slowpoke" he said rather harshly but Lucy smiled anyway. She wrapped her arms on his neck and he hoisted her up easily.

"Geez! For someone so small you're so heavy" he said making her smack him hard on his back.

"Tch. What a violent little angel" he muttered but smiled anyway.

Lucy, on the other hand, was slowly drifting off to sleep as she inhaled his warm and fiery scent. His salmon locks were so soft, as it made contact with her face. Her eyes snapped open when she saw trees on their way which was weird because they were in an open field earlier and the scenery looked a little blur.

"Hang on Lucy! We're almost near the camp. Shit! Flamehead's gonna kill me" she heard the man say.

Isn't Natsu the one carrying her? She was about to open her mouth to talk when a loud roar of thunder interrupted her. A shriek escaped her lips as she gripped the man's neck tighter.

"Are you okay Lucy?" he said in pure worry and Lucy could feel his pace going faster. She wanted to assure that person that she was okay but the loud cracking of the clouds and the rain pouring in her skin was preventing her from doing so. They finally settled in a cave and Lucy couldn't help but be thankful that they were out of the rain; though her relief was soon changed to fear as she realized that she can't see a thing on that dark cave.

"I'm sorry Lucy" said the man making the blonde look at the source of the voice; though she doesn't know who it was since it was so dark. Why was he apologizing anyway? She felt herself shivering in the cold and she felt light-headed all of a sudden. She suddenly heard her teeth chattering as coldness embraced her.

"Shit! Lucy! Are you cold?" the man asked while placing his hand on his forehead. Lighting traced the grey clouds and Lucy could see the worried eyes of Gray. She was so confused of the situation but she just closed her eyes while trying to warm herself up.

"You're burning up! Please don't die because of me Lucy, I already have Ul and Ultear for that, I don't know if I can handle more" he said with a hint of desperation and sadness in his voice.

"I won't die you know" she managed to say with a smile though he can't see her. He seemed to find hope in her words making him frantically remove his shirt and give it to her.

"Here, use this. It wasn't that wet"

"How about you?" she said quietly making the ink-haired teen snort.

"Oh come on! I'm Gray Fullbuster. I'm used to not wearing clothes. I'm a stripper remember?" he said making the blonde laugh a little and mumbled a simple 'thanks'.

"Why did you follow me all the way here anyway? Flamebrain's right for calling you so stubborn" Gray said making Lucy tilt her head a little at his question. So she followed him there?

"Who's Ul and Ultear?" she said trying to change the subject. She still felt cold but she knows that this will have to do. She pouted when all she received was a deep a sigh.

"Tell me Gray" she said though she knew as much. She just wanted to hear him talk and open up to her.

"Ul was my teacher" he managed to say. He took a deep breath and looked at the rain; the constant reminder of the day she left him.

"And she died because of me.. She died while trying to save me" Lucy could feel Gray trembling a little but said nothing as the teen continued to talk.

"And there goes Ultear. At first she hated me because I was the reason for her mother's death but it pained me how she also sacrificed her life for me"

_After her mother's death, Gray and Ultear continued to live together. Lyon, on the other hand, chose to go somewhere far as he still cannot accept the fact that Ul died. Some of their relatives were good enough to give them food and money as Ultear strongly disagreed with the two of them living separately with their relatives. _

_It wasn't an act of kindness though. It's also not because of the reasons that Ultear is fond of him and doesn't want them to separate ways as they were together as kids. No, it was much more than that although that's what everyone believed. _

_He could still remember Ultear's words as it struck him like venom coursing through his heart._

"_Live separately? Ha, you think you could do that? And what? Live a happy guilt-free life even after what you have done? I don't think so Gray" she said with full mockery as her gaze sharpened on the boy's figure. She took a step closer until they were only inches away; as if to ensure herself that Gray would hear everything she said. _

_"You will not leave me Gray. I will not suffer alone, we will suffer together and there's just no way you can get out"_

Lucy looked at Gray's eyes as lightning flashed once again. She didn't mind the thunder roaring outside even if it scared the hell out of her as she really wanted Gray to continue.

"She said those words, yet she never really made me suffer alone. Because two years later, she also left me"

_"You took my mom away from me" said the girl as she was bathing in her own blood. Gray had tears in his eyes as he held Ultear's hands; desperately screaming for help for the girl who was laying limp in his arms. Men in black suddenly broke into their home and when one was going to shoot him, Ultear blocked him and took the shot instead. The men quickly left when they heard the police came. _

_"Ul..tear" he sobbed as he held the girl's limp form in his hands. _

_"She.. chose.. to leave me, just to save you" she said hoarsely making Gray cry even more._

"_But I'm not.. mad Gray" she said as tears flowed in her eyes. _

_"I just miss her.. so much and I'm glad.. I'm glad that I will be with her again" she said before flashing a smile and on that day, Gray was alone again._

"I was the cause of another death. And it kills me every time Lucy. It pains me to know that this life I have now is because of their sacrifices"

"Lucy could feel the coldness numbing her body but she shook it off as she felt the need to give Gray a reply.

"They chose to let you live Gray, so live your life" she said quietly then looked at Gray; even in the darkness she knew they had contact with each other.

"Ul and Ultear had their own reasons to save you, for that, you have a reason to continue living. I know that you feel guilty and that you think don't deserve the life you have now but you should know that somewhere out there.. somebody is struggling.. just to be in your place.. just to have the chances of living and doing things that they can no longer do" she said as she thought of her own situation. Smiling bitterly to herself, she took a deep breath and asked the question she wanted to know.

"Do you pity yourself for being left by Ul and Ultear, Gray?"

Her question made Gray stop and look at Lucy. Lightning flashed and he can see her eyes filled with determination.

"Do you wish that you were the one who died? If you did and if you're still wishing for that until now, then I pity you because you don't know how lucky you are to live. You don't know how you're so fortunate so be given the chance to laugh, cry and learn more; and for those things that they can no longer do, do it for them Gray. Live every second of your life with them and let them live inside your heart" she said while flashing a sincere smile and it made Gray realize how much he has been missing in his life.

"Live Gray, live with all your might" she said her last words before black spots covered her vision. The coldness seeping through his body was making her feel weak and the numbness that she felt was turned into an icy pain that stung her skin and.

"Lucy I- Lucy! Lucy! LUCY!"

"Gray" Lucy mumbled in her sleep making Natsu stop on his tracks. Did he just hear Lucy say his rival's name? Thoughts were swarming in his mind as he thought of the possibility that Gray was the person Lucy badly wants to return to. He doesn't know why but he felt a sudden constriction in his chest at that thought. Lucy stirred a little and came face to face with the ink-haired teen she just dreamt of.

"You just.. mentioned my name. Do we.. Do we know each other before Lucy?"

He said while staring wide-eyed at the blonde. Natsu, on the other hand, was glaring sharply at the man. Lucy squeezed her arms around the pink-haired teen a little and slowly climbed down his back. Her chocolate eyes met his onyx ones for a second before she looked at the man in front of her; contemplating if she should tell the truth or not because it was bad to lie but she can't be endangering her mission because she needs to return to _him_.

"G-Gray I-"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late update! I was just busy with some school and presswork but now I've got some time to update this weird story of mine. <strong>

**So the first mission is Gray! A big clap for DestinysRequiem for guessing it correctly! Haha xD Lucy's mission on Gray's life ain't done yet so stay tuned for the next update.**

**I would also like to dedicate this chapter to starfiresusan18 who has been an awesome reader and now my new beta-reader who will help me make this story better!**

**Thank you very much for those who added this story to their favorites list and for those who followed! You guys are so awesome!**

**Don't forget to leave a lovely review!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Gray's Light

**My lovely beta-reader; starfiresusan18 and I would like greet Maysie a Happy birthday! I hope you're having an awesome birthday and it's a little late since its already 9 30 but here's your requested birthday chapter for January 28. **

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_So let me get this straight Mira. You're saying that they won't remember me when they see me?" the blonde looked at the white-haired angel with wide eyes._

_"Yeah, that's basically it. It would be like you didn't exist at all except that your things that you left will stay there. After all, we don't want a dead person roaming around earth right? It would cause panic you know." Mira joked making Lucy laugh half-heartedly._

"_Yeah.. Dead", she mumbled, casting her eyes down. Her chest tightened at the word. Yet, she still couldn't believe it, "I'm really dead huh…"_

_Feeling sad for the blonde, Mira took her hand and squeezed it gently._

_"They won't remember you Lucy, but you will remember them, eventually. In every mission, you will go back to your past with that person and somehow, change their lives." she said making the blonde look up at her._

_"That fragment of your memory will help you complete the mission first, so do your best okay?" she said with a smile making the blonde smile back genuinely._

"_But remember that you will only go back to that certain event when something similar happened to you in the present and that fragment of your memory" she explained making the blonde shoot a confused look at her._

_Mira chuckled softly, "You'll understand it soon. There will also be times where people you knew before will feel a certain familiarity with you; we can't prevent that because we can alter the mind to forget but a heart so stubborn would resist; especially if that person is too dear to them." she winked and began pushing the blonde gently towards a golden gate with intricate designs and symbols engraved on it._

_"Now get ready. Today you'll go back to Earth to start your mission. Remember Lucy, 101 days, okay?" she said before opening the gate._

"_One mission, one person; one person, one memory. And once you've completed the entire mission, you'll have your wish…" the white-haired angel said. Tthe blonde only nodded as she was thinking of the person she needs to return to._

_"Good Luck Lucy! Remember, Natsu Dragneel will help you okay?"_

_"Yes. Thank you Mira", she shouted as she walked towards the gates._

_The blonde could see light on the other side of the gate. She squinted her eyes trying to make out what was on the other side. But with every step she took, the light only got brighter and brighter. Soon the bright light engulfed her vision, and she could only close her eyes in reflex._

_Suddenly she felt herself falling freely. Wind lapped against her body but she didn't feel cold as she thought she would, as she felt warmth around her…But she couldn't feel anything around her…It was almost as if…as if she was engulfed in some sort of warm light…._

_She felt herself giving into sleep when she felt something tickling her face. Opening her eyes, she found herself lying on grass. Groaning, she sat up while brushing her hair out of her face. Her eyes scanned the surroundings, trying to place where she was._

_Looks like, she was transported into a place that looks a lot like a playground. Her eyes widened as realisation hit her…._

_She was back on earth!_

_Lucy squealed in excitement as she felt like she was one step closer to seeing him again._

_A creaking sound not too far away caught the blonde's attention. Turning her head towards the source, she saw a salmon-haired teen sitting on a swing. He was looking at the stars sadly, the longing in his eyes evident as his grip on the chains of the swing tightened._

_Taking a deep breath, she started approaching the boy. Something told her that he was the key to fulfil her promise to __**him.**_

_Before she knew it she had called out to him. Dark onyx eyes met with her brown ones._

_Somehow she felt so alive…so excited and happy while looking into the eyes of the boy who will be __**her angel**__…_

_Natsu Dragneel…_

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"You just.. mentioned my name. Do we.. Do we know each other before Lucy?"_

_He said while staring wide-eyed at the blonde. Natsu, on the other hand, was glaring sharply at the man. Lucy squeezed her arms around the pink-haired teen a little and slowly climbed down his back. Her chocolate eyes met his onyx ones for a second before she looked at the man in front of her; contemplating if she should tell the truth or not because it was bad to lie but she can't be endangering her mission because she needs to return to him._

_"G-Gray I-"_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 (Gray's Light)<strong>

"She's just dreaming Gray. And she had been mumbling different colors and you just happened to hear 'grey' ", Natsu intervened making the blonde look at him with relief.

"Oh, sorry then. I just thought that you looked awfully familiar" Gray said in defeat.

Lightning struck and thunder roared again, making the blonde cling onto Natsu and squeeze her eyes shut. She was about to remove her hold on him but he firmly held her waist and didn't let her go.

"We'll go ahead Gray. Lucy doesn't really like thunder.", he said and walked past the raven-haired teen while dragging Lucy.

Gray watched after their disappearing figures before looking back at the grey clouds again from where the silent rain started to pour down.

"You're _too_ like her Lucy. You even have the same fear as my savior.. Why can't I even remember her, _dammit_!" he mumbled in frustration before letting himself soak in the rain.

* * *

><p>"Natsu" , Lucy breathed out as they reached the lockers.<p>

"Change into this", he shoved a red shirt into her arms. It read 'Dragneel' and it was a little big for her but it was better than her soaked clothes.

"That's the changing room. Hurry up, we still have classes to attend to", he said while pushing her towards the girl's locker room. Lucy held the shirt in her hands as she was left alone in the room. She couldn't help but feel the soft fabric against her hands and smell it's fiery scent that is so….Natsu. She blushed as she thought that she was like a pervert who was sniffing his clothes.

"Geez. Thanks Natsu" , a small smile appeared on her lips.

* * *

><p>"Hey Natsu."<p>

"What?", he replied in a bored tone.

They were walking towards Wendy's school. Grandeeney had asked them to accompany the young girl in shopping for some school materials.

"How long have you known Gray?", she asked making the salmon-haired teen stop and look at her.

"Why?"

"Well erm.. uh.. just-just answer my question?" she said sheepishly making Natsu glare at her. He felt anger swirling inside him.

"Since we were kids. That's all you need to know." he said coldly and walked ahead of her.

The fact that she didn't chase him and try to catch up like she always did, pissed him off even more.

"Natsu-nii! Oh! And Lucy-nee! Thank you for offering to help me out today." the girl squeaked offering a shy smile and a bow. Her voice snapped the blonde out of her trance before she hit the pink-haired boy's back.

"Hello Wendy!" Lucy said with a smile. Natsu grabbed the paper from his sister's hands and grunted as he read the list.

"Where are we going first?" he asked and walked ahead of them; Wendy following him shortly.

"To the grocery, Natsu-nii. Also Mom said you can get whatever you like in exchange for your help."

"Now we're talking.", the boy said with a smirk adorning his face.

"Mom said that you should go and get what you like too….Lucy-nee.." the blunette trailed off as she notice the blonde staring at a passing grey car.

Wendy tilted her head in confusion when she caught sight of a light blush that tinted the blonde's cheeks as the car passed them by.

_'Grey',_ the blonde thought as the scene from earlier flashed in her mind.

She remembered Natsu's made up story when she mumbled Gray's name in her sleep…or should she say, while on a trip to her past. She could still remember Natsu's warmth and the feeling of his against hers.

Her skin suddenly felt a little tingly at the memory and her heart swelled when she remembered Natsu offering her a piggyback ride.

Natsu paused when he noticed the blonde's absence. Turning back around to yell at her to hurry up, he stopped himself on seeing her standing not too far away.

She was spacing out again and the tinge of pink that colored her cheeks when she saw the grey car wasn't making him happy as he realised she was thinking of a certain ice-freak. He doesn't know why, but Gray was _so _going to get it from him.

* * *

><p>"I think that's all-Oh! We forgot to get some milk!" Wendy's eyes widened at her forgetfulness. She turned to look at Natsu who was pushing the cart. They were already near the counter.<p>

"You can go to the counter, Wendy! I'll get the milk", the blonde suddenly chirped and immediately left to find the box of milk.

After scanning the area for some time, the blonde angel finally found the milk at last. Reaching out, she grabbed the box when another hand grabbed it at the same time.

"Oh sorry!", the two of them said at the same time.

"You can have it." they said again making the two of them blink at each other before they burst out laughing. The man grabbed the box and gave it to her making the blonde smile.

"Thanks Gray."

"No problem Lucy. There are a lot more you know." he chuckled, grabbing another box.

"So, is flamebrain with you?"

"Flamebrain?" Lucy asked. She felt like she heard that name before. She just can't pinpoint where.

"You know, Natsu; the pink-haired idiot!" Gray snorted making Lucy laugh.

"I think you guys are best friends", she commented with a smile making Gray almost choke on air while laughing hard.

"Oh come on, you're the only one you says that!"

"Nah, I'm pretty positive that you are; maybe even brothers."

"I do NOT share the same genes with that idiot", Gray deadpanned causing the blonde to laugh again.

"No, I mean, you even treat each other like brothers. You protect each other in a rather rash way yet you still don't want the other getting hurt in some way", she said with a smile.

The raven-haired teen scoffed with a light blush on his cheeks, "I don't care for that idiot."

"Ah, but you do Gray, you care for him as much as you care for your other friends."

"Tch. How do you know that much anyway? For all I know, you just transferred to our school today." he countered making the blonde smile.

"You don't need days, weeks or even years just to see that someone cares, Gray. You just need to open your eyes and feel every little gesture a person gives you." she said with a wink and Gray just shook his head while laughing.

"I still can't believe flamebrain got somebody smart like you!" Gray said still laughing.

"Natsu isn't that bad. He's actually nice and sweet." , she beamed causing Gray to laugh harder.

"I never believed that I'll ever hear the name Natsu together with the words 'nice' and 'sweet' in the same sentence!"

"Gray" the blonde said softly making the ink-haired stop laughing and look at her with a serious expression.

"Do you consider yourself lucky to be alive?"

The sudden question caused the raven haired teen look at her in shock as well as in confusion, but the sincerity and determination in her eyes prodded him to answer her honestly.

"Yes", he said softly as looked into her eyes. His expression changed into one of determination and the blonde couldn't help but smile back on seeing the sincere yet soft smile on his face as he looked down.

"Yes Lucy….I may not have valued my life like this before…But now,", he looked up at her with a smile, "I consider myself lucky to be given the chance to live."

Brown eyes widened on hearing his words. She suddenly hugged the unsuspecting teen as tears started to prickle her eyes. She felt so happy as she heard those words from Gray and suddenly she felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off her heart.

Gray's eyes widened in surprise as the blonde suddenly hugged him, but softened as he hugged her back and patted her head.

A soft smile adorned his face, "You're a weird one you know."

"I know", Lucy replied and pulled away from him.

"Take care of Natsu, alright" he said.

"Of course, and Gray…try opening your heart a little will you?" the blonde said with a smile before leaving the area.

Gray watched after her disappearing figure. Tilting his head down, he closed his eyes with the soft smile still on his face.

"Now, I remember you…. my light….my savior…"

* * *

><p>Natsu was pissed off. No. He was <em>way <em>beyond that.

He waited at the counter for some time, but the blonde had not yet returned with the box of milk. Getting worried that she might have gotten lost somewhere, he went in search of the blonde angel, knowing the troublemaker she is.

But he froze at the sight of her _hugging _his rival. He gritted his teeth as he felt anger boiling up inside his chest. He felt like walking up to them and punching the living daylights out Gray for hugging her, but held himself back on realising that the blonde wouldn't approve of it.

He was so pissed off with the blonde for hugging the teen; but that was just _damn ironic_ since he was still thinking of what she will say and feel.

He ran a hand through his pink locks, feeling so frustrated about how much the girl had affected him within a short time span.

"Damn Lucy! Stop messing with me", he muttered indignantly; eyes flashing with anger and frustration, as he stared at the marbled floor of the store.

Suddenly feeling a hand on his shoulder, he couldn't help but lash out in anger at that person.

"What?", he snapped making the person stagger back a little.

"Natsu-nii? Is…..something wrong?", the timid voice asked making Natsu mentally punch himself for scaring his sister.

He let out a puff of air to calm himself before replying, "It's nothing Wendz.."

"Uhmm…Lucy-nee just came back so I thought I should let you know since you're looking for her right?"

"Yeah, let's go."

* * *

><p>Gray was now walking back home after having finished with his grocery shopping.<p>

He lives alone in a small house given to him by one of his relatives. It wasn't much, but he was thankful for it. He works in a coffee shop at night to provide for himself, since he doesn't want to depend on his relatives-on Ul's and Ultear's relatives. They all loved him as one of their own. They even wanted to adopt him but he doesn't want to bother them further.

Besides….he was scared…..scared of his loved ones leaving him…

He trudged silently along the pavement. Wind blew through his raven hair causing him to lift his head up to feel the breeze against his face. His eyes glimmered as they caught sight of the setting sun and he paused in his steps for a moment to admire the pinkish orange sky.

He closed his eyes for a moment to enjoy it all when the rustle of the bushes nearby caught his attention.

Heaving out a sigh, he continued walking with one hand in his pocket, contemplating on what to do…

Juvia was following him…_again.._

It's not like he doesn't like the blue-haired girl; she wasn't that hard to like. But he was scared of the fact that Juvia like-no, loves him so much. So much so that she would not hesitate to give up her life for him. And _that _was what he was afraid of…..afraid of someone dying again for his sake.

He wasn't lying before, when he said that he considered himself lucky to be alive. He understands that Ul and Ultear have their own reasons but…it still hurt so _damn much_ whenever people leave….especially if you're the _damn _reason.

Gray looked at the now dark sky; the stars were slowly creeping out.

Letting out another sigh, he stopped walking…..Maybe it was time to start following the blonde's advice.

"Juvia…" he called out but didn't get an answer.

"Juvia come out. I know you're there.", he stated with much more authority making the blunette squeak and step out of the bushes.

"H-Hello G-Gray-sama.. Juvia was.. Juvia was just.. uhmm.." she stuttered while fingering her blue dress; trying hard to look anywhere except Gray. Gray sighed at her nervousness and scratched the back of his neck.

"Come with me Juvia." he said and walked towards the nearest park. He sat on the bench and gestured for her to sit down next to him.

If this was any other occasion, Juvia would have sat as close as possible but she had been watching him since earlier and she saw everything.

She saw the way his eyes lit up when he talked to the blonde, his laughter that filled the air which was music to her ears but at the same time a stab to her heart, knowing that she can't make him laugh like that.

But what hurt her the most was the happiness in his eyes when the blonde hugged him and that longing look on his face when he watched her leave.

She had been watching for so long that reading the emotions that showed in his cold eyes came as easy as loving the man.

She had been looking at him for so long, waiting for him to return her gaze….but now…she knows he'll never look back….

She tried to hold back the tears that were about to fall out since she doesn't want to look more pathetic in his eyes than she already was.

She almost jumped in her seat when the teen next to her started to talk.

"There was once this boy who kept on losing everything.."

Juvia took a peek at him and saw that he was looking up at the stars.

"His teacher gave up her life to save him. His best friend and brother-although not biologically—also left him with a heavy heart because he can't accept the death of their teacher.

Two years later, their teacher's daughter, who said she hated him so much, also died after saving him.

He lived alone after that; declining the offer of their relatives to take him in as he was afraid….afraid of his loved ones leaving him behind….", his voice started to quiver and Juvia had silent tears flowing out of her eyes. She already realised who the boy was and she couldn't believe that someone as strong as Gray had such a dark past.

"He hated his life. He hated himself for being the cause of their death…for being the one who was always left behind…."

He took a deep breath before he continued, "Years passed. He found a new life, new friends and a new surrounding that will help him move on; only that….he never did. In every smile and laughter; a tinge of guilt would always drive him back to his past. Then came along this girl..", a soft smile played across his lips at his little memory of _her._

"Her and her bright smiles that would make anyone happy; her good heart that melts away your fears. Her soft touch and encouraging words that would make you feel alive. Everything about her shines and the boy couldn't help but fall in love with her…."

.

.

_"Gray" the blonde said while poking his cheeks. He groaned as the new girl was bothering him again._

_"Gray!" she said louder this time. He can imagine her puffing her cheeks._

_"Go away Blondie!"_

_"No! You still have to apologize to Natsu!" she stated making the ink-haired snap his eyes open._

_"Why do __**I**__ have to apologize to flamehead? It was his fault!"_

_"I don't care whose fault it is! Just apologize and make up or else I'll call Erza!" she said while glaring making Gray cower in fear._

_"You don't have to call Erza! You're scary enough!" the ink-haired retorted making the blonde smack him hard on the head._

_"You said something Gray?" she said, her glare getting more fierce._

_"No ma'am!"_

_._

_._

Gray smiled at the memory while Juvia listened intently.

"One day, the boy's friends decided to go hiking but he really doesn't want to go because it was the anniversary of his teacher's death. But they were so persistent that he tagged along. While camping, he sneaked out to get some time alone but he didn't know that the girl followed him…."

.

.

_"Gray, why are out here all alone?"_

_"Why did you follow me here?"_

_"I asked a question first! But.. you look sad so.. yeah."_

_"I wasn't. Go back to Natsu, he'll be looking for you."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Go back Blondie. Don't assume that we're friends!" he snapped. He didn't mean to be harsh but he really wanted to be alone._

_"Of course we're not friends…" the blonde snorted and he just wanted to laugh at how the same words he said to the blonde stabbed him like hell._

_"….We're family. And you can tell me anything Gray"_

_._

_._

"That day was day he told somebody his story, his insecurities….his dark past. But she never judged him. She just said the words which the boy held onto…._even_ up to this day…"

.

.

_"Live Gray, live with all your might…"_

_._

_._

He let out a shaky chuckle at the memory and looked at Juvia with a smile as he continued his story.

"It's funny how those simple words changed his life. But it must have been because she was his light…. she was…. and will always be…", he let out a sigh.

"Don't get me wrong though, he never confessed his love to her for he already knew that the girl had feelings for someone else. She was in love with his best friend. But he wasn't sad because of it. In fact, he was happy….happy that the girl will be his friend's new light…" he said with a smile and Juvia got the urge to hug him for she knew that there's a tinge of pain in his eyes. But she wouldn't dare do that. He already let her in and she wasn't going to ruin it by making him uncomfortable.

After all….the _girl_ was his light….and she…she was just his stalker.

"Juvia…", his voice laced with more vulnerability than she ever thought she'll hear.

"Do you mind….if I borrow your shoulder for a bit?"

She smiled. Not forced nor faked. But a genuine smile of happiness on realising that Gray trusts her enough to show her this side of him.

"Of course Gray-sama" she said and let Gray hug her.

He didn't cry but she could feel every bit of emotion in him…..that she couldn't help but cry in his place….

"Don't cry you idiot. I'm the one who needs comfort remember?" the ink-haired chuckled softly, patting her head making the blue-haired girl sniff and suppress her sobs.

"B-But…G-Gray-sama isn't crying and-and J-Juvia couldn't help but want to cry in his place", she choked out making the man hug her tighter.

"Thank you Juvia…"

* * *

><p>"Natsu!"<p>

"Natsu!"

"NATSU!" the blonde shouted making the pink-haired look angrily at her.

"What?!"

"Why are you ignoring me?" she asked; not fazed by his glare. Ever since they returned home from the grocery store, Natsu was ignoring her.

"It's none of your business", he spat and turned to go to his room.

"It _does_ concern me you idi—" she started to shout but stopped midway when she suddenly felt a little light-headed.

Different scenes flashed before her eyes as she felt like her head was splitting into two. She blinked her eyes rapidly trying to gain her vision back while her hands reached out and fumbled around for the doorknob of her room.

She really didn't want anybody to see her in this state. But it was late though, as Natsu had already turned around when she stopped talking; his eyes full of rage immediately dissolving into worry and panic on seeing her pained face with her hands flailing about for something.

He was about to reach out to her when she suddenly found the doorknob of her room; opening and slamming it in the process. She leaned back on the door and slid down as her hands held her head trying to ease the pain.

She didn't pay attention to the furious knocks on her door or Natsu's voice calling out to her as her ears started ringing.

Her mind suddenly flashed with the image of a blonde girl and a figure. The girl was running desperately after the figure.

Another image flashed; a small girl together with her mother and father as she held something that looked like a doll in her arms, while smiling up at her parents….

All the visions stopped and she felt the pain in her head gradually fading away.

Sweat coated her forehead as the blonde breathed heavily. She lowered her head to look down at her shaking hands as tears freely flowed down her cheeks.

The ringing in her ears stopped as she now heard Natsu still banging against her door, calling out to her.

Taking a deep breath to calm her raging heartbeat, she ran her hand through her blonde locks as she closed her eyes to process what happened.

Only one question rang through her mind….

_'What just happened?!'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Woah! I just got like, so many fun reviews and I was squealing when I was reading all of them! Seriously, you guys are too awesome! I really hope you'll continue reading, supporting and reviewing for this story!<strong>

**And also this, my Awesome readers concludes Mission No, 1 with Gray. So, who expected that Lucy is Gray's light before? XD haha. And if anyone's wondering.. NO there wouldn't be GraLu here, Gray already gave up on Lucy before and I did say that he like a certain someone right now *wink* it's just going to take time for him to his heart up fully to her :)**

**So yeah, these guest reviews are so awesome so here's my reply for you if you reviewed:**

**Krissa Cheon 18 : ****You're so awesome for leaving a review too and I'm glad that you love it so far! And yeah, with reviews like yours this story is so going to continue.**

**MatteoXD : ****Your wish is my and my beta-reader: starfire's command. I'm glad that you find the story Amazing! I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Zyrah : ****Thank you very much! And yes of course more NaLu moments and fluffs since I enjoy writing them the most. I hope you like the new chapter!**

**Sarah 3 : ****BELIEVING IN THEM IS SO FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC AND I FUCKING LOVE NALU TOO! Opps! Angel Lucy says "no swearing!" And I hope you'll like this new chapter :D**

**Zyra Kyung : ****I wouldn't say that I'll be developing their feelings.. haha no spoilers ;p but I think you get what I mean XD and yeah! their relationship is so going to get better on the future chapters. The missions will be quite long and maybe boring but I do hope you'll stay and wait until I uncovered all of them (especially Natsu's and Lucy's XD) Wow, you love how I think haha and I'm glad that you think that it beautifies the story. Of course, more spices and more fluffs! I'm glad you liked the previous chapter, I hope you'll like this one too!**

**JohnTeggi28 : ****Wow thank you very much for that! You're really flattering me and I'm sorta liking it a little way too much even though I know it's not that true haha XD I'm glad that you think I'm amazing (well, at least how I put NaLu in my plot) *blushes* and I'm very happy to read your opinion about the story. I'm also happy that I made you happy! Yeah and the mission ended now too haha. The next mission will start soon too so any guess who it may be? XD**

**8Nevermore3 : ****I makes me smile like a lovesick fool to know that somebody got addicted to this story of mine XD I don't love angels that much but I think they're awesome especially if they're an angelic badass like Lucy haha XD I'm so happy to hear that you love this story!**

**SassYIncheoNGurl : ****I'm glad that you love the story! and lucky me too because you left such a wonderful review! I hope you'll like the update.**

**Jili-chan : ****Thank you very much for the support! *blushes* Kyaah! I'm so glad that you love it and you're review is so making me look like an lovesick idiot staring at the screen of her laptop like her soulmate just messaged her haha XD It's super amazing how you're such a sweet reader too; telling me how much this story made you (and the other readers as you said) feel those emotions *cries in happiness* Yeah here's the new chapter and I hope you'll like it!**

**Maysie : ****Hello there! Wow it's so nice to hear that my story and I have a lovely fan :D And yes, Happy birthday Maysie! I hope you'll like this new chapter since I kinda rushed my beta-reader so I can have it posted on your birthday XD I'm so glad to here that this story had become a part of you and I don't know if you can read this on your birthday (since we have different time gaps and I don't really know what time/day it is there) but Happy Birthday again and I hope I made you happy!**

**AsdubalewerII : ****Wow another compliment on the way I write the story and this time, somebody called it impressive! Haha! Seriously you guys are making me too happy and I'm pretty sure my face will crack soon from all my smiling XD but really, thank you for the wonderful review and I'm glad that you find this story interesting and well.. different from the others XD**

**Milen : ****Yes he is! And I hope you liked the end of his mission here on the new chapter. There are ten missions and Lucy will help 9 people in total since (like what Mira had said before) the tenth mission will be about herself. And yeaaaah expect more NaLu and an improvement in their relationship for every chapter XD WAAH! Chapter 5 is a cliffy too! I still hope you'll like it though ;)**

**leapyearbaby29 : ****Well let's uncover that mystery (when did Lucy become an angel) when we reached that part of the story ( Sorry, I can't really answer your question directly since it will be a spoiler) And her friends loss their memory of her because she already died and yeah, Mira explained that part on this chapter XD And wow! The description of MAGICAL is so heart-warming! I hope you'll like the new chapter!**

**PluMaplEGG33 : ****Those are such sweet descriptions of how you feel for this story, I mean it's so.. wow haha XD And you saying it's THE BEST is so lovely! It makes me so happy!**

**So, who do you think the next mission will be? :D TRY TO GUESS IT! XDXD**

**Don't forget to leave a review! I really love reading such awesome reviews; it makes me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6 - His Thoughts

**For my question last chapter, Congratulations to Shidake for guessing the person involved in the next mission correctly!**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_She was brought back to the present when all the visions stopped and the pain on her head was slowly disappearing. She looked at her shaking hand and she could feel her tears freely-flowing from her eyes. She could hear Natsu's banging on her door as she tried to calm herself and process what happened. She ran a hand through her blonde locks and closed her eyes. Only one thing was running through her mind at that time. _

_'What just happened?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 (His Thoughts)<strong>

Something soft brushed against his neck, his skin tingling at the sensation, slowly drawing him out of his sleep. It was so soft, whatever the thing that was grazing against his skin, he was loving it. It was working its magic, making his eyelids feel heavier than it already was.

Even though he wanted to find out what it was, he never wanted the feeling to go away. Humming in delight, he slowly started to succumb to it, slowly starting to drift off again-

_Poke_

His eye twitched in annoyance. He was too lazy to slap away whatever was poking at his cheek.

_Poke_

_Poke_

A groan escaped his lips. He forced one eye open to glare at the culprit, only to see brown eyes staring intently back at him.

Lifting one hand to his chest, they landed on something soft and furry.

He absentmindedly ran his fingers through the furry thing with his sleepy half lidded gaze still fixed on brown ones, trying to process the situation.

Pink hue started to tint his cheeks gradually as things slowly started to dawn on him, his eyes ever so slowly starting to widen.

Finally coming to his senses, the now wide-eyed pink haired teen jerked up in his bed letting out a yell.

"Get out of my room!"

* * *

><p>"Geez Natsu! You didn't have to be so grumpy! Happy and I were just trying to wake you up.", the blonde pouted.<p>

They were currently having their breakfast and the pink-haired teen was grumbling about how Lucy and Happy were always barging into his room.

Wendy had left early for school and his parents had already gone to work. Happy was nowhere to be found since Mira had called for him.

So it was just the two of them that morning.

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, "That still doesn't give you the right to barge into my room all the time, Little Angel!". The blonde pouted at his annoyed tone, it didn't stop her from whining though.

"But I like being in your room. It's very comfy and warm." The pink haired teen glared at the blonde.

It's not that he minded her invading his personal bubble, but it's just that.. whenever he inhales the sweet scent that _always _lingered in his room, his mind goes crazy.

"Anyways.. How are you feeling?", the pink haired teen tried to change the topic. He was really worried about her yesterday.

He would have destroyed her door if it weren't for the blonde trying to assure him that she was okay and that he should leave her alone.. Well, not that he was going to barge into _her _room and stay with her 'til he feels that she is okay. No, he was too stubborn to admit that.

The blonde only shrugged, smiling at him.

She was acting like nothing happened last night.

But for him, it was a nightmare he will never forget..

.

.

.

.

_Natsu banged on the door furiously. His knuckles were turning red by now, but he didn't care._

_His fists froze mid-air on hearing a shaky voice from the other side of the door._

_"__Natsu, I-I'm really alright, o-okay? So please, just-just leave me alone for now.. and I-I'm sorry for whatever I d-did to make you mad. I d-didn't mean it.", the blonde choked out a sob._

_The pink-haired teen clenched his fists harder at the whimpers that sounded from the other side of the door._

_He went to his room to look for something to break her door down._

_If she thinks that he was going to leave her alone after this, that's where she was wrong._

_She was supposed to be all over him by now! She was supposed to be pouting with those lips of hers jutted out, whining at him for not talking to her. She was supposed to follow him around and apologize for making him jealous-_

_Wait. Who said he was jealous? How can he be jealous when he had just met the blonde only a few days ago?_

_She was a crazy angel who always makes her way to his heart. Yeah! So he was definitely not jealous when he saw her hugging Gray. He just felt possessive over the blonde's attention and doesn't want any other man to come near her or hug her.. Because, that was __**his**__ job.. yeah.. that's it…_

_Speaking of hugs.. She should be hugging him by now after he finally 'forgave' her. He should have been feeling her soft skin against his and inhaling that sweet scent of hers._

_She should be doing that. Not lock herself in her room for feeling nauseous._

_He groaned at his thought and muttered under his breath.._

_"__Lucy is __**so**__ going to get it!"_

_Cold air grazed his skin causing him to look towards his open window. An idea popped up in his mind as he stared at the window, as if it was the most fascinating thing in the world._

_He did __**not **__expect to come up with an idea as __**crazy **__as that, but nothing's crazier than doing ten missions with a real angel, right?_

_._

_._

_Lucy got up from the ground as Natsu's footsteps faded away._

_She was kind of relieved that he had stopped banging on her door. But a part of her wished for him to just break the door down, rush up to her and pull her flush against him, and hold her in his arms until she felt safe._

_The blonde chuckled at her thoughts. She was getting the feeling that she was getting more and more attached to the pink haired teen._

_She would leave him after all her missions are completed, so she shouldn't be feeling this way towards him, yet she couldn't help but always want him near her._

_Her head tilted down as her eyes half-lidded. She doesn't know why but she feels like.. like she has known him for a long time._

_A small whisper escaped her lips, "Natsu…"_

_Lying down on the bed, the tired blonde tried to feel the comfort of the bed. The bed wasn't even close to the comfort and warmth a certain pink haired boy provides, but who was she to complain?_

_Closing her eyes, she tried to remember the visions that had flashed across her mind earlier. Those… were her memories, right? Were they triggered because of her small fight with Natsu?_

_Natsu…_

_Somehow all her thoughts comes back to that boy. Lying on her back, the blonde looked up at the ceiling. Her mind wandered off to the small fight they had earlier._

_Why was Natsu angry anyway? Was he still.. mad at her?_

_That last thought made her chest tighten a little and she couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh._

_"__Natsu…"_

_Her eyes widened a little at the name that unconsciously escaped her lips, yet she couldn't understand the longing in her voice._

_"__Lucy…"_

_The deep voice made her jerk up in her bed. Snapping her head towards the voice, her eyes landed on the person that always clouded her mind. __Her breath left her lungs. She opened her mouth but forgot how to speak, a whisper escaping her parted her lips._

_"Natsu.."_

_The said teen was standing by her window, his hard gaze melting her soul._

_Wait.. How did he get into her room?_

_The blonde let out a shriek as her mind came to a realization, "Did you come in through the window?!"_

_The boy didn't bother to answer her question as he took careful steps towards her._

_As soon as he reached her, he knelt down in front of her. Cupping her face, his thumb brushed her tear-stained cheeks._

_The blonde suddenly felt conscious. She was sure that she looked like a mess right now, but the thought soon drifted off as she let herself drown in his dark orbs._

_Her eyes lost contact and a squeak escaped her lips as she felt herself being caged in his arms. She sighed at the warmth of his hands on her back. Being in his arms made her feel so safe.. so happy._

_Before she knew it, tears slowly flowed down her cheeks, "I'm sorry, Natsu.."_

_"__Ssh. Don't cry. Does it still hurt?", his voice came out as whisper._

_"__N-No. I am fine. It's not that. I just.. don't want you to be mad at me anymore."_

_The pink haired teen hugged her tighter, "I'm not mad. So stop crying, will you?"_

_"__O-Okay", the blonde tried to stop her tears from falling but in vain._

_Pulling away, Natsu cupped her face again and dragged his thumb over her wet cheeks to wipe the tears away._

_A soft look adorned his face as he looked into her eyes, "Don't cry…", but soon his lips quirked up into a teasing smile, "It makes you look uglier!"_

_A gasp escaped her lips as she smacked him hard on the chest._

_"__Tch. Violent Little Angel", the teen muttered while rubbing his sore chest._

"_Natsu", the blonde whispered while unconsciously fidgeting her fingers._

_"__Hmm?"_

_"__I recalled some of my memories", she said quietly, looking down._

_"__So you remembered anything important?"_

_The blonde shook her head in response._

_"__N-No. It's a little hazy and blurred. So I can't really make out the details."_

_Natsu patted her head, "Don't worry. You'll remember them eventually._

_The blonde looked up, "But what if I don't?"_

_"__What are you saying? I'm helping you, remember?", the teen shot a cheeky grin at her that made her smile._

_"__Why did they take it from you anyway? What's the point of making you get it one-by-one?"_

_"Who?", the blonde tilted her head in confusion._

_"Duh. The person who gave you your missions, genius" , he flicked her forehead._

_"__Ow!", the blonde pouted, her hand reaching up to rub the sore spot._

_"__But they never took my memories away from me, Natsu.."_

_The teen gently moved her hands away from her forehead, replacing it with his own as he gently rubbed the sore spot._

_It was funny how he how he always tried to ease the pain he caused in the first place._

_"..I was slowly forgetting them before I died" she said almost nonchalantly that made him freeze in his spot._

_Flashing a wide smile at him, the blonde stood up to go take a shower._

_He remained silent, as her words replayed in his head. How could she manage to smile in spite of everything that happened to her?_

_That night, Natsu realized he just found something new about the blonde angel to admire about…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Hurry up Natsu! We're going to be late!", the blonde drank the juice in one gulp.

Natsu snapped out of his trance, and began inhaling the food.

Seeing the girl excited for school again made him groan. _Who the heck gets excited for school?_

A honk sounded from outside the house. Peeking their heads outside, their gaze landed on a monster truck and Gray grinning at them from the passenger seat.

"Hurry up flamebrain! Or else Erza's going to drive so _fast_ that you won't like it one bit~", the raven haired teen sang with a smirk adorning his face, earning a grunt from the pink-haired teen.

Locking up his house, he grabbed the blonde's hand and ran towards the truck. He opened the door for the blonde who stared wide-eyed at the huge truck.

Grabbing onto the door handle, she started to heave herself up, but the weight of her bag only pulled her down.

Huffing in annoyance, she threw her bag into the back seat and started climbing again.

The huffs must have drawn the pink-haired teen's attention who was admiring the truck that he immediately looked over to her.

Realising that the truck was high for the blonde, he walked over to her, placed his hands on her waist and helped her up.

"Thanks Natsu", the blonde blushed a little as she beamed at him while the raven-haired teen whistled.

Natsu shot a glare towards Gray, "Got a problem, ice freak?"

"Never thought you were a gentleman, flamebrain", a smirk appeared on his face making the pink haired teen scowl at him.

Lucy on the other hand was not paying any attention to the bickering boys as she admired the huge monster truck owned by the fearsome Titania. The insides of the truck, like the exterior, were designed with swords and other graceful lines and symbols that the blonde couldn't help but admit it was cool.

"Are you two fighting?" the scarlet haired glared at the two teens who immediately scrambled to their seats and fastened their seatbelts.

"Are you ready?", The scarlet head's question made Lucy confused.

"Stupid flamehead! Fasten Lucy's seatbelt, ya idiot!", Gray pointed out.

Natsu grunted in response, but didn't bother to argue. Leaning over to the blonde, he grabbed the strap on her side and fiddled with the buckles.

The blonde couldn't help but blush feeling embarrassed at the small distance between them.

For Natsu, it was a whole different case. The blonde's scent was making it harder for him to focus on fastening her seatbelts.

But he didn't get to fasten them in time as the red head let out a yell, "Hold on tight!"

The next thing the blonde knew, she was clinging onto the pink-haired teen for dear life all the while praying that he would not puke on her.

Several honks and screams later, they finally reached school. Natsu's head was still spinning. He was never going to ride in Erza's truck. _Ever again_.

But the good thing with riding with her though was you'll _never _be late.

Taking in a deep breath to calm his raging nerves, his nose was immediately assaulted with the sweet scent that had got him through the entire ride.

Looking down, his eyes landed on the blonde who was still hugging him tightly with eyes squeezed shut.

Daring not to open his mouth for fear of throwing up on her, he lifted a shaky hand and patted the blonde's head.

The blonde lifted her head up and looked up at him, her eyes showing something the pink-haired teen couldn't comprehend. The blonde released her hold on him, and turned around to open the car door. His brows scrunched up in confusion but kept quiet, following her out of the truck.

Outside, the raven haired teen was fuming, "What the heck, Erza! Are you trying to kill us?!", but the glare from the said red head effectively shut him up.

"You're not dead, are you? So shut it Gray". The raven haired teen only grunted in response to her stern voice.

Still under the effects of dizziness, Natsu held onto the blonde for support, unconsciously wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his head on the crook of her neck, closing his eyes.

The blonde tilted her head to the side to look at him, "You okay, Natsu?", her voice as soothing as her scent.

He moved his head a little to make a nodding gesture.

The blonde's eyes softened at the state he was in, and unconsciously lifted her hand to run it through his pink locks eliciting a soft sigh from the boy.

"Will you two lovebirds move? We're going to be late, you know", the raven haired teen smirked.

Natsu opened his eyes and glared at the boy through the blonde's golden hair, his chin still resting on the blonde's shoulder, "Shut up Ice freak."

Pulling away, he slowly dragged his feet into the school, Lucy following him shortly.

As soon as they reached the building, they were welcomed by their friends; while in Natsu's and Gray's case, by their fangirls' gifts. The salmon haired teen only grew more and more irritated while Gray politely declined each.

Lucy started to distance herself a little from Natsu to make way for his fangirls but was stopped when a strong hand held her arm.

Looking up at the owner of the hand, brown eyes met with onyx ones.

"Where do you think you're going?", he was staring at her with a stern gaze, ignoring the fangirls who were shoving themselves and their pink frilly gifts on him.

Lucy opened her mouth to speak but gasped when Natsu tugged a little forcibly on her arm causing her to stumble into his chest.

Wrapping his arms securely around her waist, he stared at the girls with an annoyed expression, "Leave me alone! I already have a girlfriend."

The whole place fell silent at the tone of authority in his voice.

All the girls stared at their prince with eyes wide as saucers and mouth wide open.

Taking their surprise to his advantage, he entwined his fingers with that of the blonde's. Wearing a proud smirk on his face, he led the now beet red blonde towards the school building.

Recovering from his shock, Gray smirked watching the pair walking towards the building.

He was happy for his pink-haired frenemy.

* * *

><p>He didn't know why but here he was..again. In the corner of the place, where you wouldn't think of finding someone like <em>him.<em>

His eyes roam around the place, finding every inch of it boring, the smell of ink and paper irritating the hell out of him.

He hated everything about the place yet he always finds himself walking towards it. He didn't know if it was because of the peacefulness of the place or because he finds it very amusing to find someone so small carrying mountains of books that exceed her height.

Or maybe because he's wants to see the way she pouted whenever the girl realizes after some huffs and puffs, that she can't reach the book that had sparked an interest in her since it is located on top of the shelf.

Maybe it was also because he was free to look at the different expressions she makes whenever a book was in her tiny hands as her mind drifted off to a world of her own.

Today was different though. Instead of reading books or strolling through the library earlier that morning, she was just staring off into space like she was thinking of something big.

He raised a brow at this. He has never, as in _never, _saw her waste her precious reading time.

He watched as she was snapped out of her thoughts by the sudden chime of the bell.

He couldn't wipe the smirk on his face as he watched her eyes widen, her tiny hands scrambling to stuff all her things into her bag. His eyes followed her as she grabbed the rest with some papers sticking out of the bundle.

Laughter bubbled in his chest which he immediately morphed into coughs, as he watched her bump into chair after chair, before she was able to leave unharmed, trying to get to her class as fast as she could.

Soon after, he got up and exited the library making way towards his class.

But he stopped when he found the bookworm's things scattered on the floor; some girls giggling at the scene as they passed her by.

He immediately crouched down beside her, helped gather her scattered papers. He couldn't help but feel the electricity that ran through him as their hands brushed against each other's when they reached for the same paper.

Her ecstatic brown eyes looked up to his red ones, flashing a dazzling smile at him. He smiled in return and proceeded to engage in a small conversation with her, not minding the fact that they were late. He was so happy…

Except, _that didn't happen at all_..

He didn't help pick up her papers. Their hands never made even the slightest of contact and he knew that the only electricity he'll ever feel is whenever he fixed his stubborn appliances.

Her eyes never met his cold ones and she didn't smile at him, nor will he smile at her.

And lastly.. a conversation was impossible between someone so petite and bubbly like her and someone so burly and cold like him. Sure, he may have talked to her one or two times, but that was only when the others were around and that too, to tease her about her height. But never has he conversed with her alone, thinking he might frighten her. _Again…_

Hell. He never even passed by her in the first place.

The usual scowl made its way to his face as he saw her bright blue hair that was always pulled back into a bright yellow bandana.

Red eyes hardened and turned sharper.

Turning his body around, he made way towards the direction opposite to that of the bookworm's, not minding how she scrambled for her things or how she stumbled on her own feet.

_Screw it all_. He didn't want to attend his classes anymore.

* * *

><p>Lucy was furious. A certain pink-haired idiot had been picking on her since morning and she didn't like it one bit. It also didn't help the fact that the person involved in her next mission wasn't there.<p>

"Luuucyyy, I'm hungry!", Natsu whined making the blonde shoot a look at him.

"Deal with it."

"But Luce!"

"Natsu! We _just_ ate, remember? How can you be hungry again?" the blonde said with frustration making the pink-haired teen pout.

She swore—Oops! No swearing. She quickly reminded herself.

Ugh. She would have smacked his head if it weren't for the cute look on his face whenever he gets so childish like that.

Her cheeks tinted with pink at the thought. She ducked her head down to hide her blush and reached for her bag to retrieve her cupcake.

"Here", she held out the cupcake towards the hungry pink-haired teen, while muttering how it was unfair that Natsu _always_ got what he wanted.

He grabbed the food from her hand and gave her a toothy grin after feeling the satisfaction of his once, hungry stomach.

"Thanks Luce you're an angel! Well.. Literally", he muttered the last part but she just smiled at him anyway. Seriously, Natsu is driving her insane.

Natsu looked at the smile that always catches his breath. He wouldn't admit it but he was just too damn scared about what happened last night. She kept telling him that she was okay but he couldn't help but worry.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval as he remembered their conversation that morning. How could she assure him that he needn't worry about her like that? And it was all because of that _damn_ reason that she was an angel.

_"Come on Natsu, don't give me that face. Nothing can happen to me. I'm an angel, you know and I.. I'm practically dead.."_

He remembered the smile she flashed him then. It was the same as the others but her eyes told a different story.

It was sad and filled with longing.. and he hated it. He didn't want her to fake her smiles and he definitely didn't like the way she was trying to be strong. He just wants her to open up to him.

An _Angel_.. he never thought of it but yes, if she was an angel, then she's already dead.

Somehow the thought made his heart constrict with so much pain. She was dead and he hated that fact.

He never saw her as an angel. For him, she was just an annoying girl who made her way into his heart. For him, she was alive.. she was real. Real enough to make him feel the warmth and happiness that always bubbled up in his chest whenever he was with her.

For him, Lucy is not an Angel.. nor is she dead.

She's the girl that he _wants_ to protect.

Another thing that bothered him so much was the fact that she was doing all this missions so that she could return to _him_; whoever _he_ was. Somehow, he didn't like it when she was thinking of anyone else but him.

That's why he decided to tease her. To take her mind off all her problems and just focus on him.. and _only_ him.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a stern voice call out to him.

"Natsu"

"Yeah, Erza?"

"I was sorting the paper of the transferees and I came across Lucy's certificate"

"Yeah, so?"

"Well, her name is Lucy Ashley and I was wondering where I've heard that name before?"

"You couldn't have possibly heard of her name before Erza, she was homeschooled", he said with brows scrunched up.

He suddenly realized that he never asked the blonde what her full name was.

"I guess you're right. Anyways, isn't Lucy joining any clubs?"

"I don't know, ask her", he shrugged, making Erza glare at him.

"Oh I _am_ going to ask her", the scarlet head got up to make her way towards the blonde but not without sending a shiver down the pink-haired teen's spine.

He looked at the scarlet-head's back before trailing his eyes over to the blonde she was talking to. The blonde angel had her usual bright smile on her face.

He felt ease at heart as if everything was fine.

But one thought haunted his mind….

'_What else do I not know about her?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>**Aaaannddd I'm back my lovely readers! Took me and starfire a lot of time just to finish this is one so we hope you like it!**

**HEY YOU! Yes, YOU! Don't skip my note yet, I have something to say XD**

** 1. Thank you for the support! I love you guys so much!**

**2. If you don't mind, I wanna know you more! So I have a little request, I repeat a _request!_, so you can do it and you're free it ignore it. **

**3. My request is to play 20 questions with you guys! (I know! I'm weird!) but I played this with my beta-reader starfiresusan18 and I enjoyed it!**

**Again, you are free to play with me or just ignore me XD**

**Question No.1**

**"What is your gender?" (Male, Female, or the third one, just tell me because.. I'm so curious O.O)**

**- And I think it's obvious; I'm female!**

**You can skip my note now if you want, I'm just going to rant now XD**

**Thank you starfiresusan18 for Beta-reading this for me! I love you so much for sticking up to me in editing this story! **

**Also, Happy Birthday to my friend (who's a NaLu fan like me) who celebrated her birthday last February 13 XD Hello Lheana! I wish you a Happy and a fluffy-NaLu Birthday although I know that you can't read this since I didn't tell a single soul that I write stories here (because I'll be embarrassed) and I never really mentioned my real name here xD**

**And it's kinda late (since I felt like I read it ages ago) but I totally love chapter 419! It's so much NaLu and I think I just died of happiness lol xD And who's with me when I say that_ 'It's just like Episode 1 all over again!' _?**

**Also in the anime where Natsu (and Happy) saved Lucy and then he held her by her waist and yeah I'm practically squealing in so much delight and my NaLu shipper heart is having a party until now XD **

**I've also been so busy this days (especially this month of Feb) since school is almost ending and graduation is approaching so my teachers are really bombarding us with requirements and tests that would make you go crazy. But! Since march is our graduation practice until the last week of that month, I'll have more free time (I think) and maybe I'll update moreeeee XD**

**For my awesome Guest Reviewers, here's my reply ;)**

**Jili-chan: Haha I'm so glad that you love the chapter, as always hihi. And.. *squeals* I'm so so so happy that you love the updates and how everything unfolds. And yeah! NaLu and Gruvia rocks! I love 'em! I hope you like GaLe too 'cause their story is about to unfold and yes! 10 missions! I hope you'll continue loving and giving your thoughts for this story 'til then Jili-chan! Haha I'm so inspired by you too! The reviews you give are so cute! **

**Krissa Cheon 18: I'm so glad you love it Krissa! Haha. And yey for NaLu and Gruvia moments! Yeah, it's bound to happen, they're still too cute though hihi xD Waah! And your reviews are so awesome as always too! Oh you have no idea how I'm so hype up whenever I read wonderful reviews! I hope you liked the new chapter! **

**Maysie: Hello Maysie! I'm glad you read it on time since starfire (my beta-reader) and I were a little worried that you won't read it on your birthday because of the different timezone. I'm glad that you find what I write beautiful *blushes* and I love you too as an awesome reader of this story of mine. Watch out for more mysteries and stuffs! And yeah, NaLu and Gruvia are just so cute they definitely need their own moments. Haha thank you very much! Your reviews are encouraging and inspiring too! Love lots! And thanks for recommending this story to your friend! It means a lot to me! **

**Zyrah: I'm glad that you love the chapter! I hope you liked this new one too and I'm sure you can guess who the next one is Zyrah xD Haha I'm glad you love the NaLu and GruVia moments hihi. I hope you like GaLe too because they're next ;) **

**Zyra Kyung: Hello! I'm so happy that you LOVE THE NALU AND GRUVIA MOMENTS! *squeals* Watch out for the missions and I'm so hype to read such sweet reviews too! I hope you liked this new chapter Zyra! **

**JohnTeggi28: THANK YOU VERY MUCH! xD You're so sweet and yeah you just know how to make me smile so wide! Haha it's not really the best but thank you! And I hope that you liked the new chapter ;) **

**John Matteo XD: Hello Matt! You're so awesome for leaving an awesome review (once again) too and you really make me smile so much! Haha hope you liked this new one and I love your reviews too! **

**AsdubalewerII: Wow thank you very much Asdubalewer but nah, I'm not that good since I'm still an amateur at writing and I definitely still have a lot more to learn XD but thank you for the support and I hope you liked this new chapter the next mission starts on the next chapter and yes! More adventures haha. Wah, I'm a little pressured but I still hope that you'll like the next mission **

**leapyearbaby29 Hello there leapyearbaby! Haha your name is so unique I definitely can't forget it xD and *squeals* DON'T MURDER ME YET SINCE THE STORY AIN'T FINISHED YET! HAHA! BUT OMFG I'M SO HAPPY THAT SOMEBODY IS READING MY STORY AGAIN AND AGAIN AND WAAHHH! I'M GLAD THAT YOU FIND IT ROMANTICCCC! *gives you virtual hugs* and I hope that you like this new chapter! **

**RomeoKise-kun: Heyyo RomeoKise-kun.. So based on your name I'm guessing that your a dude but if you're not.. Sorry then *pouts* and yeah! Thank you very much and I'm glad that you decided to tell your thoughts through a review XD Honestly, I can't think of a reason why you shouldn't voice out what you feel for this story because such awesome reviews always, I mean _always_, makes me so happy! And that rhyme where 'you were amazed and I caught you in daze' is awesome ;D Thank you, I'm glad to know that you are enjoying the mix of genres in this story (Though I'm not really doing that in purpose XD) I hope you liked the new chapter and feel free to leave a lovely review! **

**Sting-sama is 3: Heyyow! I'm glad that you're quite enthusiastic for this story and yeah I hope you liked the new chapter Sting! And I'm so glad that you love this story! **

**8Nevermore3: Wow thank you very much! And you're so awesome for leaving a lovely review 8Nevermore3 and I'm really, really happy that you find this story addicting XD and I do hope that you'll like the new chapter!**

**THANKS AGAIN! SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**Next Chapter: _Piercing Eyes_**


End file.
